Persona 3 Portable: For Everyone's Souls
by JPR8686
Summary: Naomi is one of them, who has the potential. Her and SEES has to find out why Tartarus exist. What is the Dark Hour? What is Tartarus? Well, you'll find out here on my fic and questions might be answered. Rating: T. It might change so beware of it.
1. Character Info

**OK this is my OC who will be in this story all the way so tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Naomi Hikari (Meaning: honest light)

**Looks:** Black hair up in a Chinese bun which is past shoulder length long, bangs frame her face, peach skin, gray eyes, black skirt half way down, her Gekkoukan high top, bandages on her left shin and right thigh.

**Summer:** A pink butterfly strap blouse, a light blue skirt, and black sneakers. (Weekends and Summer Vacation only)

**Winter:** A white scarf, a black sweater, knee long skirt with leg warmers and brown boots. (This will be the only time where her hair is down during winter on the holidays and weekends).

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5"2

**Persona(s):**

**Chinatsu:** Works with light and fire attacks, dressed in a white dress with a red ribbon on her waist, hair is white with a red ribbon as a hair tie, and the shoes are also red with white stockings. Weakness is dark and wind. Nullifies fire and light, as in it blocks the attack and the fire restores the user's health.

**Chifuyu:** Works with dark and ice attacks. Her looks are the same as Chinatsu but opposite coloring. (The color is black and blue). Weakness is light and fire. Nullifies dark and ice, same thing it blocks the attack but it also restores the user's health.

**Twin Maiden:** When Hikari has a change of heart. Details are later revealed in the story. I could tell you that this persona is still two different personae but they are summoned out at the same time unlike when both of her personae has to be switched and has to be summoned. Unless she uses fusion spells which is really rare that she does. She only uses the attacks on desperate measures. **(Note: even though she signed the contract she can't use multiple personae. I know that's the reason for the contract. This is my fanfic so I can do what I want with it, so there was nullification to the contract that she can only have two personae. And she will be the one who supports the two).**

**Weapons/abilities:** Sword (offense) and fan (defense), does karate (when she doesn't have her weapons, black belt 10th level), her evoker strapped usually on her thigh.

**Arcana:** Star

**Social Link:** Fool when she's with all of the members of SEES, World when she's just hanging out with Minato or Minako. **(A/N: I forgot to add this in when I was typing it the first time and I had to retype each of the other chapters and edit them at least a couple of times before posting, so I finally got to it ^^')**

**Personality:** a mixture of both calm and out-going. Always thinking of the pros' and cons' of everything, but goes with whatever her gut or instincts lead her.


	2. Prolouge

**OK this is the prologue for it. And I know it's a bit long but oh well. It time skips, so only the important parts in here. Okay how many times do I have to edit this to get it perfect or close to it...? I will also do the same thing with the others so expect a bit of changes. and some added things.**

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE. THEY BELONG TO ATLUS. I ONLY HAVE THE GAME WHICH IS P3P. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC NOAMI AND HER DEAD PARENTS.**

**I just realized that this and my FMA story I've made involved with my OCs' parents death. I don't know why I made my story like that. But whatever. On with the story.

* * *

**

~Prologue ?/?/1999~

I felt a fiery, blazing pain around my body. The simple maroon car was flipped over. Crawling out the shattered window I felt blood trickling down my legs. Looking back two big shards of glass stabbed right through. Looking forward I saw two bodies compacted under the car. Their limbs bent to a grotesque angle. My body sent shivers down my spine. No. It can't be.

"Otosa! Ocasa!" Yelling I stretched my arm out to them. "Iie"

Then two other figures came by hosting each other up. One was a boy with blue hair which is lightly covering his right eye, lightest blue eyes like the sky, wearing a green school uniform, black shorts and brown loafers. The other was a girl, reddish brown hair, blood red eyes, red dress and black shoes. Probably the same age as the boy.

"Are you alright?" They asked a worried expression plastered on their face. Well mostly the girl. The boy has the same expression.

Then we heard a huge explosion. Looking up we see two figures, it was a blond person and a jet black person. I sense a massive energy emitting from those two. I never imagined this to happen. Why? Why? Why us? What is this place though? It's so different. It's like we're in a different time.

"I cannot defeat my enemy. I must find a container," the blond said, kneeling down, her voice monotone like a robot.

She looked at us like she's scanning the body for something. "I have found a few containers, but one is less likely to live. Only 37% of life is left. But I must. I am sorry. Preparing for sealing."

It was true. I have lost way too much blood, my vision going hazy and focused each second. Is this it? Is it really my time to die? But there was so many things I haven't done in my life to be a successful woman in the future. Then the blondes' weird headphones started puffing smoke and spinning. Gust of wind blew making the bridge shudder in place. For some reasons the two dropped, my vision blurred even more and everything went black.

~?/?/1999 Few Days After the Incident~

I feel light. Where am I? I hear voices. My eyes fluttered open to find myself staring at a white room. The lights flashing in my eyes as my vision focused a little more. I'm alive. I thought I was dead for a minute. How did I survive anyway? My head hurts though.

"Oh you're awake," said a light shrill voice. Getting up I saw the two who I met on the Moonlight Bridge who were lying in the bed across from me.

"What happen?" I asked looking at them.

"I don't know all I remembered was voices and I passed out. Then waking up in a hospital," the brunette said. "Oh we haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Minako. That's my twin brother-"

"Minato," he blankly stared at me finishing his sister's sentence.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naomi. You can call me Nao-chan if you wish," I said smiling lightly to them.

Minako smiled back to having a new friend. Her blue hair of a brother just stared at me, but gave a small smile to show that it was nice meeting me. That was the first. His smile faltered back to a frown. That was quick, I suddenly anime sweat dropped.

"How 'bout I call you Mi-chan for Minako and Nato-kun for Minato. Is that all right?" Since their names are almost the same, I think that I should be careful.

"I don't mind, how 'bout you, Minato?" Minako asked cheerfully.

"Sure."

It was the first I ever had friends. Though I thought it was awkward meeting them on the Moon light Bridge of a car crash then meeting them in the hospital. Remembering the accident was a nightmare. Otosa and Ocasa are gone. The small smile I worn was gone and I bet they noticed it.

"Nao-chan is something wrong," Mi-chan asked with a worried expression on her face again.

"It's just that... otosa and ocasa... died in the car crash," sighing, tears started to slowly rain down my bandaged cheek.

"Oh sorry... but it's the same for us so don't feel bad," Mi-chan trying to cheer my up, but ended up crying herself.

Nato-kun got out of bed and comforted her. He rubbed her back, shushing her, saying that everything was going to be okay. At least they have each other. Unlike me, I have no one. I truly envy them, to both survive in that accident. Minato is strong too. I really, truly envy them. When one is down you have the other to bring you back up. I felt alone in the world. Now how can anyone fill up this void except for these two? Sighing I wiped my tear stained face and hoped for the best

~3/21/2005~

Time past by when we recovered from the hospital and was dropped off to an orphanage. So many things happened that time in the orphanage. Good, bad, weird, until we were separated. Nato-kun and Mi-chan got adopted. I was left alone again. There, I was teased, injured, being looked down on. Without Nato-kun and Mi-chan no one can back me up. We were known as the Tarot Trio. I was the confusing one, Minako was courageous, and Minato was the smarts though he was lazy sometimes if you wondered why, he sleeps mostly. We would cause so many ruckuses that we get into the most trouble. It was fun till it lasted.

~3/22/2008~

Three years past and as I walked casually to the Nanagaki shrine I was expecting that one hidden hour. You know the place where it all turns green. The moon is big and sickly yellow. The people who walk at this time transmogrify to coffins that littered the streets. Blood are replacing the water puddles and sliding down walls. Before I was afraid of this hour, but now I felt at ease. I don't know why. Guess I've always expecting it, like it's some kind of home. I go to Gekkoukan High now. Starting next spring I'll be a junior, but I have to get past sophomore year.

Sitting on the bench that was by the playground, I saw someone walking by. Impossible! How can someone walk around at this hour? Thinking everyone turns into coffins I looked surprised at the male civilian, as he just walked casually down the streets. He had silver hair and eyes with a small patch over his right eye. He wore a simple white collar shirt and red sweater vest. He hung his coat over his shoulder. Something just clicked in my head. Of course! How can I be so stupid? Face palming my forehead I realized that it's Akihiko Sanada, the junior, boxing captain. A little thought came up to my head. This was my only chance to talk to him about this hour. So I decided to make haste and try to catch up with him. When he heard me approach, he threw a left jab at me, but I successfully dodged and grabbed his fist. He gasps to his surprise and maybe acknowledgment to my presence.

"How did you...? Wait a minute aren't you...?" He muttered in surprise. "Naomi, Hikari from 1-C?"

"Very much," I replied letting go his unclenched fist.

"I'm surprised that you are able to function in this hour. I thought it was just me, Mitsuru, and the Chairman," he scratched the back of his head, thinking I was a shadow.

"I thought _I_ was the only one who functions in this hour," shaking my head at the thought of how wrong I was, maybe far off of my last thought

"Why don't you come with me," the silver hair motioned his head near the Iwatodai Dorms, following him I came to a building that's four floors high. The electricity was on in this dorm to. It must be special equipment. Walking in, Sanada-sempai called Kirijo-sempai and said something about the 'potential'. Looking at me sternly she gave off those mature smiles. Mitsuru-sempai took me up to the command room and explained everything to me about the hidden hour known as the Dark Hour. That's when the Chairmen arrived with a silver brief case. More exchanged words were imputed in this conversation leading me to join without hesitation. It sounds like they are desperate to get rid of the Dark Hour. I don't mind myself joining, but the thing that bothers me is the fact they used guns to shoot themselves in the head to summon this soul-like-creature called a 'persona'. But it's for the best right? So I totally agreed and changed my dorm house to here.

~3/13/2009~

Another year passed and Yukari Takeba, a junior, joined and was hesitant at the whole 'shooting-myself-in-the-head-to-summon-my-persona' bit. But I can't blame her. It happened to me too. This is where my adventure begins.

* * *

**A/N: Oh I forgot to mention you met the little jet-black, cerulean eyed, pajama wearing kid, in one of the Dark Hours and made you sign a contract. I won't spoil the name unless you know. I will do the major parts of the game. Maybe add the mini boss battles on specific floors in Tartarus and other random things I think of putting on here as extras. I will hint the social links for each person. But I will not mention it again after that. So you guys should know who possess which arcana. It will happen to Minato and Minako too. I will focus on those three characters since the MC (Minato) and FeMC (Minako/Hamuko) are essential to the story. OK, um spoiler alert in the next paragraph if you haven't played the game or haven't finished it... I consider you to stop reading. Unless you are the type of person who ruins stories for yourself by going on ahead.**

**With that fact, I love Minato and I mean love Minato to death and I cried TT-TT literally at the ending of the game that he died just to seal Nyx off. At first I thought he was just sleeping until I saw The Answer or Episode Aigis that he died during graduation on the rooftop on Aigis' lap. I'm like NNNNNNOOOOOOO WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY? I cried like hell of times whenever I see that ending, plus Shinjiro's death scene. I know pretty emotional for me. Well hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. Contract and Iwatodai Dorms

**OK here's first chapter. Hope you enjoy it and this is the first I ever updated three times, except once when I had an account on quizilla. Guess what I am also posting this on quizilla so if things go wrong I will post it there in case. Again this is edited version again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE IN ANY SHAPE OR SIZE THEY BELONG TO ATLUS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC NOAMI AND A GAME OF P3P.**

**So let the stories begin!

* * *

**

**_Time never waits._**

**_It delivers us all equally to the same end._**

**_You who wish to safe guard the future,_**

**_However limited it may be..._**

**_You will be given one year;_**

**_Go forth without falter,_**

**_With your heart as your guide..._**

A blue butterfly sends a telepathic message

~April 6, 2009, Monday, Late Evening to Dark Hour~

Two late teenage students sat in the train, their headphones clipped to their ears to block out the sound. But it is really quite seeing there were a few people in there. The cart they were sitting in. Looking out the window it they thought they heard some kind of voice that suddenly floated by when they passed by the tunnel. Either they were hallucinating or just tired that they were hearing things. _DING!_

_"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who are in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai," _a male conductor spoke through the speakers as he drove the train to its destination.

As the train stopped everyone got off running to their destination either late for a meeting or trying to get home. Then another announcement rang rang out, _"Iwatodai. This is the final train bound to Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." _After the announcement was done other people were boarding as well. The two teens checked the time on their MP3 reading _11:59:50 pm._

~Iwatodai Dorms Naomi's Room~

I idly sat in my room, next to Mitsuru Kirijo's room, in the co-ed dorm, on the third floor, waiting for the Dark Hour. It's a time hidden between one day and the next. Yukari and Mitsuru-sempai were in the command room patrolling. Akihiko-sempai and I were to be sent out to look for someone. There are two to be exact. I had my arm band initialize of S.E.E.S. on my left upper arm. My evoker, hosted in its strap, that hangs on my right thigh, which is seemingly wrapped in bandage 'cause of an incident that happened ten years ago which left a huge scar, also my left shin.

Looking at my alarm clock, which read: 11:59:50, I need to get ready. Just ten more seconds. So I decided to leave my headquarters and wait for Akihiko-sempai.

5... Akihiko-sempai greeted me in the lounge looking so excited.

4... I smiled weakly at him to show I was ready.

3... we stared at the lounges' wooden double door.

2... taking a deep breath I looked out the window.

1... everything that is electronically powered were shut down. The sky turned to an eerie green hue. Blood trickled down corners everywhere, and anything that is water was replaced with the crimson liquid. The moon turned to a sickly yellow. That was when both of us headed out.

~Iwatodai Station~

As the time ticked away to the Dark Hour the two figures stand in this hidden hour without transmogrifying to coffins. Their red and silver headphones hung lose over their shoulders; they carry sliver and brown bags as they strolled out of the station. Only people who have the potential can function during this hour. They both looked at each other to their surprise that everything changed. The blue hair teen was calm with his expressionless face. But the brunette wasn't at ease at all. She wasn't used to the hour like the male has. They been noticing the hour since they were seven, but she has to stay strong for her brother's sake. But from time to time she was getting used to it.

Quickly strolling down the coffin littered streets with a map in hand, they were sure nothing was going to jump them. But they were cautious since the usual bustling, safe, island of Iwatodai/Tatsumi Port Island has a different aura ever since they step foot on this sort of small, sort of big foundation.

Walking along to their destination they haven't spotted a single life form. They didn't know that there was three civilian walking around this late at night. A male brute in a maroon pea coat, dark brown beanie hat, black slackers pants, black shoes, dirt brown hair that's shoulder length long with his bangs curtaining the bridge of his nose, and brown to gray eyes was staring at them. He was hidden between couple buildings so no one could see him.

"Tch," was all he said and walked away. "Not my business."

~Iwatodai Station~

"Uh do you see them," Akihiko asked looking around for the two transfer students.

"Sadly, no," come my reply as I came back from the search.

"Damn it. It's this late and we can't find them," he said being pissed off at the Dark Hour thinking they must have transmogrified to coffins.

"Come on, there must be a chance they made it to the dorm," I said nonchalantly starting off on my own as Akihiko followed suit.

~Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge~

Having that said the two actually arrived at the dorm. But they didn't know that this place was fully operating than anywhere else. The lounge has a TV, a dining area in the back, the reception desk right by the door, and stairs in the back... whatever. But they didn't know someone was actually waiting for them... a kid.

"You two are late," said the jet black hair kid, in black and white pajamas, and cerulean eyes. "I've been waiting for a long time for you."

_'Talk about major creepy, but isn't he supposed to be in bed? It's late for a kid to stay up this late at night' _the brunette thought.

"If you want to continue please sign your names here on this contract," he continues as he points to a contract. It's bounded with a red cover and a feathered ink well next to it. "Don't worry all it says you will take full responsibility for the choices you make."

Both looked at the contract and read. As the creepy boy stated point blank, the contract states that said _'thou has chosen thy own fate and take responsibility.' Perfect. Just perfect. No loop holes at all. Maybe it's just the dorms idea_ the blue hair thought. So they wrote their names with the feather like pen-

_'Minato Arisato, Minako Arisato'_ in a more fancy like that connects both their names together in cursive.

"There is no escaping time. You can't plug your ears or cover your eyes," the boy said as everything turned dark, covering his eye, he then flipped the contract on its side and it magically disappeared. "They all bring us to the same end. So, it begins," he backed up disappearing like the contract.

_Major creep phase now,_ Minako thought staring where the kid was. _But really what was all that about?_

"Who's there?" A frantic voice appeared that came from a tan haired colored girl, with a heart choker, in a pink sweater, and black skirt. "How did you... wait... don't tell me?" Gasping slightly her hand hovered something strapped to her thigh. It gleam silver even in the dark.

"Takeba, wait," another voice filtered the room as the light came on, with another female that has red hair, a stripped white blouse, long black skirt that reached her shin, and the same gun strapped to her waist.

The pink-sweater girl looked relieved at the senior who approach her oh, so calmly when the lights flickered back on. _The lights are back on,_ Minato and Minako thought.

"I didn't expect for you two to come this late," said the red-head. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who are they?" The tan haired girl asked if it's a good idea.

"They are the new transfer students. It was a last minute to sign them here," Mitusru answered.

"Is it OK for them to be here?" She questioned their existence, having a doubtful aura around her.

"I guess, we'll see. This is Yukari Takeba. She will be a junior just like you two," the known sempai motioned the junior to introduce herself.

"Um... hey,"

"Hey, I'm Minako Arisato," the brunette introduce cheerfully.

"Minato," was the entire blue hair male said.

"Oh, um nice to meet you two," still having the doubt aura around her.

Having the few seconds of quietness Minako decided to break it by asking what's with the gun. Mitsuru said its security reasons while Yukari said it's a hobby. They weren't sure about the _'it's not a real gun'_ thing, but shrug it off for the time being.

"It's getting late, Yukari will take you to your rooms," Mitsuru blankly stated walking away so suddenly.

"Well, follow me," Yukari motioned them up the stairs.

Climbing the first flight of stairs Yukari told Minako to wait by the small lounge on the second floor and lead Minato to his room that's all the way at the end of the hall.

"Well here's your room. Pretty easy to remember since it's the last one to the right. Oh here's your key. Don't lose it or you'll never hear the end of it. So any questions before I lead Minako to her room?" Yukari asked trying to sound cheerful.

The thought about the weird hour, the kid and the contract popped up in his head so he asked, "Does the kid live here to?"

"Kid? What kid? There's no kid. Come on, don't joke around. You're creeping me out," Yukari panicked placing a hand on her chest but calmed down for a bit. "By the way... have you seen anything strange while you guys are coming here?"

"What do you mean strange?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I- never mind you're alright. You must be tired from your trip so good night," Yukari walked off but paused at the middle of the hall. "I'm sure you might have other questions but let's save them for later. And don't tell anyone what you saw alright. Good night again," and finally walked off.

After a few minutes of talking, Yukari then lead Minako to the third floor to her room. What a coincidence it's at the end of the hall also. She said the same thing to Minako and left for bed. After that little fiasco they hit the bed not bothering to change since the drowsiness and fatigue got to them to easily.


	4. Gekkoukan High and Junpei Iori

**Yay chapter 2 is here. Since its Sunday I only have limited time to be on here I'll upload as much as I can. Edited version also.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC AND THE GAME P3P. NOTHING MORE!**

**On with the story WHEE...

* * *

**

~April 7, 2009, Tuesday, Early Morning~

Since I woke up first, I decided to get dressed and ate a piece of toast before I head out. But dang, I was really tired. Last night wasn't my day. Searching for the two transfer students to only found out they were in the dorm after an hour and ten minutes of wasted time in the Dark Hour, which Mitsuru-sempai notified about. Oh God, please help me to never have that to happen again.

Getting on the monorail to school wasn't a hassle, which is good to me. Switching off my shoes, I headed to the Karate Club in the gym. I'm the captain of this club since I am a black belt. I made sure that everything is in order for the experience students and new comers.

~At the Dorm~

There was knock on the door of Minato's room and a voice filtered through it, _"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"_ After tying his tie and opening it, he was greeted by Yukari and his sister, Minako.

"Good morning," Yukari greeted cheerfully if the things from last night never happened. "Did you sleep well? Uhm... Mitsuru-sempai told me to escort both of you to school, it's getting late, and so are you ready to go?" Nodding the three headed out to the monorail to Tatsumi Port Island.

~Morning~

"You have to take the monorail to school. Bet you guys didn't have to do this at your old school, huh," Yukari explained.

Minato and Minako just stared in the open city passing them. Yukari then exclaimed that her favorite part is when it feels like you're gliding over the ocean. The sea sparkling brightly in the sunlight made it hard to resist looking at.

"Gekkoukan High is built on the center of the man-made island of Tatsumi Port Island," she explained as they both walked towards the school.

As they walked they heard good morning from different students who were addressing to Yukari who happily answered them back. There was a small gossip here and there mostly pointing at the three who casually walked to the front gates.

"Well, here we are, welcome to Gekkoukan High School, hope you like it here," Yukari smiled turning around to show the white two floor structure.

_It was big. No wonder lots of people like this place,_ both Minato and Minako thought. A garden sat on the side of the school for its scenery. They entered the building to the lobby/shoe lounge to switch off their shoes.

~Lobby/Shoe Lounge~

"You guys OK from here, right? You should see your homeroom teacher first. The faculty office is down on the left," she waved her head over to the arch way hall. "... And that concludes our tour. Do you guys have any questions before I go?"

"What class are you in Yukari-chan?" Minako asked popping her head from behind Minato.

"I don't know I haven't checked the assignments on the bulletin board yet," Yukari shrugged her shoulders, but her face turn serious. "Oh, by the way... don't tell anyone what you saw last night okay," reminding them to never speak of. "See ya' later."

Both nodded their head and watch Yukari head off. Both siblings decided to look for their names on the bulletin board which was crowded with students of different ages. But to no luck Minako couldn't find it. That was when Minato tapped her shoulder to look at the side. Blinking, she looked at the sticky note saying that both were in 2-F. To their luck they found Yukari's name too. She was in the same class as them.

~Faculty Office~

After that they went to the faculty office, seeing a man in a Sengoku Helmet and a foreign student all the way from England. Entering the office they met a woman in a light peach uniform and short tan hair with the tips curled inwards. She took notice and approached the duo.

"You must be the new transfer students. Hm... Minato and Minako Arisato, 11th grade correct?" She glazed through the files. "My, you lived in a lot of places, let's see in 1999... That was what 10 years ago, your parents..." she gasps. "I'm sorry I've been very busy that I didn't have time to look through beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi you're homeroom teacher in class 2-F. I teach composition if you don't know already," trying to change the subject.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Minako bowed while Minato bowed and said _'it's nice to meet you'._

"My how respectful, you should be a good role model for others," she smiled. "We should get going. The Welcoming Ceremony is about to begin," Ms. Toriumi lead the siblings out to the auditorium.

~Auditorium~

Ms. Toriumi seated the two in the empty spaces that was left in her class. Then an old, chubby, glasses, brown suit man who they assumed as the principle took the podium. Once he got there he started his long boring speeches. I wasn't able to stay awake to listen to his dreaded speech, so I decided to take a quick nap.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, _"If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well. _When applied to student life this means..." he continued his boring speech.

"Hey," a student tapped Minato on his shoulders.

Minato turned his head slightly taking his sliver headphones off.

"I saw you walking with Yukari and the new girl. Do you know if they have any boyfriends?" The boy asked suddenly.

Talk about curiosity kill the cat Minato thought. How the hell he was supposed to know he just moved in and met her. But his sister that's a whole different story.

"Yukari, I don't know, but my sister you gotta' go through me," Minato replied bluntly to the junior student.

"Oh that was your sister, sorry, but I thought you would know about Yukari," he said disappointed leaning back on the folding chair.

"I hear talking. I think it was someone in Ms. Toriumi's class," a man in a blue suit named Mr. Ekoda suspiciously called out.

"Sshh you're going to get me in trouble," Ms. Toriumi whispered angrily.

All of a sudden other students started to whisper about the transfer students. I opened my eyes to all the whispering commotion. Geez, can they shut up from now on about it, I bitterly thought, glaring at the gossiping students.

The Welcoming Ceremony has ended and we finished class about the whole school year, lessons starts tomorrow. But one thing I can't believe is that I'm in the same class as the transfer students and Yukari. But I wasn't aware they were the same person I've met ten years ago when they introduced themselves. It must be another person with the same name. I always thought they forgot about me, so I had to move on.

~After School~

I stood up stretching my arms. It wasn't a long day but I wasn't up for anything right now. So I just stayed in class to hear someone approach the two transfers. Who is of course the class clown Junpei Iori.

"Hey how's it going," the male in a baseball cap cheerfully greeted.

"Hi," Minako who greeted half-heartedly at the capped teen. Minato asked who he is.

"Me. I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I moved here since the 8th grade, so I know how tough it is being the new kid. So I decided to say 'hey' and see if you didn't freak out or anything. See what a nice guy I am," the baseball-cap wearing dude smiled as if he's getting a surprise present.

"Hey its Yuka-tan," Junpei smirked at her arrival. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yukari came in with an agitated look and spoke, "at it again, huh. I swear you talk to any one if they'll listen or hit on any girl. Have you thought you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just being friendly."

"If you say so," Yukari sighing. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"It's good to be with someone I know," Minako smiled while Minato said it might just be coincidence.

"Still, I'm a little surprised," she smiled.

"Uh, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too, right?" Junpei was being left out of the loop. "By the way, I heard you three came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt! With a pair of cuties too."

"Wh-What are you talking about!" Yukari exclaimed. "We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it! Now you have me worried..."

Turning to the twins and she whispered, "Hey... You didn't say anything to anyone about... you know what, did you?"

They shook their heads _'no'_ and Yukari lowered in so they can hear a little to the conversation I got this weird feeling that something wrong is about to happen. Please for the love of God don't say it the wrong way, Yukari.

"Okay, good. Seriously... Don't say anything about last night, alright?" Of course she had to say it. SHE HAD TO SAY IT! Idiot. Now Junpei is going think the other way around. Story of my life... Sighing, I thought of sticking around for a little while longer to see what happens next.

With Junpei Being shocked Yukari can't help for stuttering and idiotic _"what?" _towards the blue-capped, idiot of a teen.

"L-Last night...?" Junpei still shocked.

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" He already did, I sighed anime sweat dropping again. "Listen! I just met him yesterday there is absolutely nothing going on between us! Geez... I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" With that she just stormed off like a spoiled brat.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously anyway," Junpei said as he shrugged off what happened. "She's so paranoid... And what is she your nanny, Mina-tan? But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you!" Fist punching the air excitedly, "This is gonna be a fun year! I can feel it! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!"

That nickname? Well, almost... but... I called Minako Mi-chan. Is it really the same people I've met ten years ago? Shaking my head of disbelief I decided to finish some unfinished business in the karate club. I am a captain for that team. So they decided to walk home together.

~Evening~

I was in my room once I got out of school. As always, I decided to study. There was no homework. I heard footsteps in the girls' dorm hall. I assumed it was Minako. Oh well. I got out of bed and have a little snack before I continue and work, until I heard talking in the lounge between the two seniors. To my curiosity I decided to hear what they are talking about.

~Lounge~

Mitsuru sat on the three seated sofa, reading a book, minding her own business until a familiar silver hair teen came strolling along.

"I'm going out for a bit," Akihiko told Mitsuru.

"...Hm?" Mitsuru-sempai looked up to the male senior not intrigued.

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."

"...I know," Looking down to her book. "People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it on the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..."

"You have a one tracked mind... Will you be okay on your own? The chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice," Akihiko, cutting her off of her sentence and left without any other words.

"This is not a game, Akihiko..." Mitsuru said as the door shut leaving her in the quiet room of the dorms' lounge.

She really did hate Akihiko for acting like this when it comes to fighting in the Dark Hour. But it can't be helped. He's always like that. So there were times she leaves him be and scolds him later. Hm. Nothing to important. And yeah I've seen the news once in while on my free time where the Apathy Syndrome is at large right now because of a certain creatures that lurk in the Dark Hour. Seeing it wasn't important I finished my snack and went off to bed.


	5. The Chairman and Igor

**Yay chapter 3 is here. Since its Sunday I only have limited time to be on here I'll upload as much as I can.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCs' AND THE GAME P3P. NOTHING MORE!**

**On with the story WHEE... Oh yeah my other OC is Clyde who holds Naomi's compendium. She only can do quest for him and update her two personae she has. But she gets a really good bargain out of him for doing the quest.

* * *

**

~April 8, 2009, Wednesday, Early Morning~

I woke up before anyone else as always and head straight to school after changing and having a quick breakfast. I didn't mind going with anyone, but as my reputation on school is well popular than you think. My solitude and tough exterior, but kindness to that little harsh attitude what's makes me who I am. I'm at the same level as Mitsuru-sempai, but I actually don't care about popularity.

Reaching the school grounds I heard two gossiping students talk about a girl, "have you heard the rumor?" One of them asked.

"Uhm, something about bathroom...?"

"No, not that one. I heard there was this first year student who stopped coming to school and stare at the walls all day. One time her mother tried talking to her but she was muttering something like, _"It's coming. It's coming_."

"Hm. what about that...?" Thought it was boring.

"You don't believe me!" The gossiping girl exclaimed.

Sighing, I continued to my class seeing that the rumor is pointless to deal with. In fact its not even my thing. Sure I might listen to them and sometimes think they are real, but my instincts and guts told me not to. It's just a waste of my time. Yeah I can act like a tomboy sometimes but hey at least I kept my girly side, which I sometimes hate time to time.

~Afternoon~

We have Ms. Toriumi for today, "Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai. Ugh, why him. I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time... Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author is?

Junpei panicked and turned to Minato who was sitting next to him, "hey do you know who she likes?"

"Utsubo Kubota," the two transfers answered in unison.

Even if I wasn't listening much I knew who she likes. Geez, I don't know how he even pass the last few years. Hope he flunks this year. But I doubt that. I sighed looking out the window since my seat is right by the windows.

"Thanks man you save my bacon," Junpei being grateful.

~After School~

Well I have Karate club today so might as well go. Getting up to pack up my stuff, I left ahead of time. I also got to be back soon to greet the chairman since he is coming today. But why do I always have a bad feeling about him. Whatever. I shrugged off the bad juju of the chairman and started Karate Club. Minato and Minako went home by themselves for the rest of the day. So they went past the Iwatodai Strip Mall.

~Evening, Lounge~

Entering the lounge, the twins saw Yukari and the Chairmen sitting, talking about important SEES business.

"Oh they're back," Yukari stated.

"So, this must be the new guest..." the man got up and greeted the duo, "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. _'Ikutsuki'_... hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself, even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat." He led them back to the sofas. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment." The brown suit, glasses, man introduced and explain. "Is there anything you like to ask?"

Minato and Minako somehow felt an aura about him to, but don't know if it's a good one or bad one. But it seems the bad one is emitting from him the most. But they just shrugged it off for the time being.

"Why are you here?" Minato asked so suddenly and bluntly.

"Why? To welcome you, of course," he answered nonchalantly. "Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which... Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs," she answered.

"As diligent as always. Although it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?" The long tan haired man commented and turned to the twins.

"Who else lives in this dorm?" Minako in turn asked.

"There are six that live in this dorm. You two, Yukari here, a junior named Hikari, Mitsuru, and another senior, Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along," he replied. "Any other questions?"

Minato and Minako wanted to say that they saw something strange. It feels like they will be BS in it so they said no.

"Well, I hope you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me..." he smiled getting up and started too walked off. "I bet you two are tired from all the excitement. You should get some rest. As they always say _'The early bird catches the bookworm!_' ...Excuse for the pun," chuckling to think it's funny as he left.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes," Yukari irritated, she retorted

It was true Ikutsuki's joke is really lame. Goes all the way down the drain pipe and ending up in the sewers where the sewage monster will be created. And take chaos to a whole new level of 'WTF' moment. Everyone will be screaming in terror and a mob will form chasing the chairmen away. Wish that was real, huh? Well, it's not real, so don't expect it to happen.

~Late Night to Dark Hour~

Yukari, Mitsuru-sempai, and I were sitting in front of a huge computer, monitoring the two who were sleeping.

"Working hard?" The Chairman arrived in the command room checking our progress. "So how are they doing?"

"They went to bed a little while ago. They are asleep now," Mitsuru answered. "Mr. Chairman, do you think they...?"

"Well, let's wait and see for now. The Dark Hour is approaching.

~Port Island Station Outskirts~

Music, gangs, smokers, drinkers, and the drunks all crowed here at night. And one individual who is a student at Gekkoukan High was waiting there for someone. He checked his blue colored key chained phone to see if they text back or anything. But to his disappointment, there were no signs at all to show if the person he was waited canceled or not. Two girls left to follow one of the guys and throwing their can of beers away by the student's feet. To the male's dislike he just shrugged them off.

_"We have brought you the amazing electronics made by the Kirijo Group. At the tone the time is 12 am," _the radio commercial echoed through the speakers as the student saw the time changed on his phone.

As the male civilian got up he notices something changed. The moon is nearly full that glowed yellow. The sky is green. Blood pooling everywhere and coffins has him surrounded. He started to panic when the instant background changed. Breathing heavily in fear, black goop dripped down on his temple. His grip loosened on his phone making it drop on the blood stained ground. Gripping his head the black oozed even more covering his hand and dripping to the ground. He screamed in terror and collapsed making a squishing, gurgling sound.

~Command Room~

"Hmm... They are still sleeping," Ikutsuki continued the observation. "The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the _'hidden'_ hour. During this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then they must be..." Yukari added, but trailed off.

"As you can see, they retained their human form. They're asleep, but they are definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the _potential. _Although, they must, if they didn't 'they' would have preyed on them by now."

"Scary..." Yukari added again, clenching her fist to her chest.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir," Mitsuru nodded and continued to work.

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them like this..." Yukari said disbelieving on our little '"reaserch."

After monitoring the two, we decided to rest since we have school tomorrow. And of course I was disturbed by a little boy: Pharos. Not now. I'm tired.

"Are you ready for the ordeal that's coming tomorrow?" He asked smiling his childish looks like he knows everything.

Nodding and mumbling that I need sleep. He agreed to leave me be and said that _'he'll see me soon' _and _'good night'_ along those lines.

~Velvet Room~

Minato and Minako felt like they were gliding through the checkered floor, leading to a blue glowing door. Upon entering there was a man with a long nose, bulging eyes, and in a suit who has his hands folded on the table. There were two males and a female in a blue attendant uniform. One of the male who has a blond to silver hair which is slicked back leaving a small strand to curtain the bridge of his nose. Golden eyes wearing white gloves and a blue bell boy outfit. The other male who has spiky white hair, which is the same as the other two, golden eyes, and wearing the same bell boy outfit, but blue gloves. The female is wearing a blue dress with targets on it; her hair is like an apple cut, golden eyes, wears black stockings, and blue gloves. Each of them is holding a thick tome. The room has a seat for the man in a suit and the person across from him, a table that's circular. As the room endlessly goes up with flashing lights, the gates were sealed with a clock ticking away time at a fast pace.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young guests. My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance," said the long nose man with a hint exaggeration in his voice. "This is Theodore, Elizabeth, and Clyde. They're a resident here like myself."

"Pleased to meet you," they all said in unison.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." Igor explained. "It's been years since we've had a guest. Especially three," he waved his hand and two contracts appeared on the circular table.

"Is that the one we signed at the dorm?" Minako asked as she turned to her brother.

He nodded as he saw the red booklet contract. He checked the other one that was bounded in black cover to notice the name the person signed was... Hikari, Naomi. But something about the name was biting his brain to remember something. Even he sensed his sister compensating on the name. But they decided to shrug the feeling off.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." Igor continued. "Henceforth, you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices you make.

They both nodded their heads saying, "We understand."

"Hold on to this..." he waved his hand again and two Velvet Room keys appeared onto their hands and floating slowly down into their pockets. "'Till we meet again..." As he said that they started to glide out of the room back to reality.


	6. Persona Awakening

**Yay chapter 4 is here. Since I started typing this up on Sunday I decided to finish it today. Busy with school work, so it's going to be for a while till I post the next few chapters. Then I'll work out the rest of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCs' AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME P3P. NOTHING MORE!**

**On with the story... WHEE Now Minato and Minako will finally summon their personae yay! Cheers for all! Sorry if you wanted my OC to summon her persona you gonna have to wait till they finally get to explore Tartarus.

* * *

**

~April 9, 2009, Thursday, Early Morning~

As Minato and Minako woke up they wonder if they saw was a dream. Was it really a dream... they thought. But shrugged it off and continued to school. As my usual routine: wake up, brush teeth, change, quick breakfast, and leave. Nothing more to explain.

~Gekkoukan Gates~

As the twins approached the school, Junpei called after them feeling all hyped up out of something.

"Hey, what's up! Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!"

"Wow Junpei you're full of energy today," Minako smiled happily at the capped teen. Minato, who looked at him and went back to his music, after saying _'chill out.'_

"Of course! And dude not cool," he fist punched the air then glared at Minato, but shrugged it off since he's too happy to be angry right now. "So listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything. Sorry dudes." With that he apologized and chuckled.

"You got my hopes up for no reason, Junpei," Minako pouted crossing her arms together in a playful manner.

"Sorry, Mina-tan maybe I'll tell you someday," and then the bell rang so they headed off to class.

~Morning~

Mr. Ekoda, our Classic Literature teacher. The boring old man, who I like to call him as cuz he is really boring you could fall asleep in there. "Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit. isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! Hey... Are you listening to me?" I was tired with this talking so I decided to go to sleep.

~Afternoon~

I don't have practice today so I decided to go back early and maybe study most of the time.

~Dark Hour, Command Room~

I'm up in the command room monitoring the two with Mitsuru-sempai and Yukari again. "How are they doing?" The Chairmen asked about the test subject.

"...The same as last night." Mitsuru answered.

"Hmm... Very interesting." He sat into one of the single sofas. "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

"But... we're treating them like guinea pigs," much to Yukari's dislike. I agree. I don't like spying on people even though it is my job as a persona-user to gain information and recruit people who have the potential which is really rare. Why can't they just try to summon their personas like if it was test or something?

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they are your classmates. Wouldn't it be more comfortable to be working with someone from the same grade?" Ikutsuki pushed her.

"Yeah, but still..." Yukari trailed off on to be formed with the beeping noise.

"Command Room, Mitsuru speaking," Mitsuru spoke through the microphone. "...Is that you, Akihiko?" She called out.

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." Akihiko-sempai said through the ear piece while running.

Everyone in the room let out a quick gasp, Yukari panicked the most. "Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here?"

"Mr. Chairman!" Mitsuru and I stood out of our chair. "Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"...R-Right! Be careful!" Ikutsuki panicked.

~Lounge~

We all ran downstairs to the lounge to find Akihiko-sempai sitting on the ground gripping his left arm which is bleeding. Blood even trickled down his forehead, so I was the one who bandaged him up since I was the only one who brought the first aid kit. It was hard to get the rest of the blood off since they were sticking on most of his clothing.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru exclaimed in a worried tone as she comes closer. Yukari ran over to help, "Sempai!"

"Agh...!" He grunted in pain as we tried to help him.

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second." Sempai being amused by whatever the hell attacked him.

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru scolded in an angry tone.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" The Chairman pitched in, if it was the shadow that attacked him.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one-" He was then interrupted by a loud bashing noise from outside the dorm.

"Uh! What the...? ...You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari exclaimed panic in her voice as she shook in fear.

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room!" Mitsuru ordered pulling out her evoker. "Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back. Hikari, I want you to go with her."

"But, what about you two?" Yukari, still with her shaky tone spoke in concern.

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight," Mitsuru ordered.

"Tch. Like I had a choice," he was frustrated at the decision. "What are you waiting for? Yukari! Naomi! Go!"

"I-I'm going!" We said in unison and ran up the stairs retrieving weapons just in case and going to the Arisatos' rooms on the second and third floor. This is the worst night ever. Remind me to never get into situations that involves anything life threatening. Really, this is the worst night ever. Yukari went for Minato while I went to Minako.

Seeing that Minato and Minako were awoken by the commotion they dressed up in their school uniforms until we gave them a loud knock on the door. Well more of banging on the door.

~Arisatos' Room~

"Wake up!" Without waiting for anyone to open the door we decided to barge in ourselves. "Sorry I'm coming in!"

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" Somehow Yukari and I said that at the same time. But that's not important right now. These two's lives are in danger and it's my job to protect these two. Yukari to since she wasn't able to summon her persona at all, yet. They asked what's going on, but we said we have no time to explain again.

"Hurray! Downstairs! We'll leave at the back door! Yukari and Minato might be waiting for us there! Oh before I forget, hold on to this," I handed Minako a Naginata and I bet Yukari already gave the short one-handed sword to Minato already.

~Lounge Back Entrance~

We had the Arisatos' with us. Each holding a weapon: Yukari with the bow and arrow, Minato with a short one-hand sword, Minako with a Naginata, and me in the usual fan and sword. "Alright, we should be safe now-" Yukari said, but was interrupted by a beeping noise on our ear piece.

"Takeba, Hikari, can you both hear me?" Mitsuru spoke through the ear piece.

"Loud and clear Sempai," I said calmly.

"Y-Yeah I hear you," Yukari stuttered

"Listen! Be careful! There's more than one enemy! Apparently, the one we are fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw," Mitsuru warned us.

"What?" Yukari exclaimed.

Suddenly louder banging was heard, making us back up a bit. Great, just what I need. The shadow that's after us are trying to break down the door to suck our brains dry till they are raisins or try to kill us. Either way we are doomed for all we know. How do we go against something so big anyway?

"Wah! Let's pull back," Yukari pulled Minato as I pulled Minako.

We were on the second floor when crashing sounds was made. Of course Yukari panicked. I was the calm one. It's not like every day I go through life threatening crap all night. I'm always fighting alongside with Akihiko when it comes to training on the nights we go out.

"What are we going to do...? They're downstairs!"

"We don't have any other choice! We have to go further up! Quick! Up to the rooftop!" I ordered as everyone trailed behind as the creature climbs up.

~Rooftop~

When we are at the top Yukari locked the door while I stood on guard. Worst shit ever. Why are we even going through this? Not my lucky day. But it's odd that it's a full moon now. Time goes by when you aren't looking up at the moon. _What's happening?_ Minato and Minako both thought worriedly at the same time. _Why did they make us hold a weapon? Is it that life threatening?_ They contemplated at the idea of what they are up against. Whatever they were against, it's something not really nice.

"I think we are safe," Yukari turned her head a bit.

Even though we thought we will be safe we heard grunting and squishing noises. A few hands rested on the edge as a hand with a blue mask showed itself with a Roman numeral 1 on it (as in I). Once it found us, it lifted the rest of its arms with multiple swords in each hand. It charged after us, its hand swaying like a maniac.

"Those monsters, we call them Shadows. That's right I have to fight," Yukari said pulling her gun out and placing it on her forehead.

"Wait, Yukari!" Minako screamed to think she was crazy for suicide.

She hesitated, panting heavily, she was knocked down from a blue, swirling blast that the masked shadow threw using its swords. Yukari's evoker slid all the way to where Minato's feet is. He picked it up holding it close to his chest. Then a voice echoed through his head. "Go on."

~Command Room~

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and The Chairman scanned every room till they reached to the rooftop. "There!" Akihiko was relieved that they are still okay. He is still worried since the huge shadow was up there with them. So, the seniors got out of their chair to go save them.

"Wait," The chairman called to them calmly, the glint in his glasses to show that he was serious, that he wants to know if they could summon their personae. The seniors gasp at him for such a decision, but complied.

~Rooftop **(I swear, tedious storyline these days, especially, when you are actually playing it. The only thing you could do was answer some stuff before you could actually control the MC)**~

Crap. The shadow charged towards me in lighting speed. I took my evoker out, but the shadow was too fast and knocked my gun all the way to where Minako's feet was also, knocking me down at the process to. Shit. Not a good sign. Is this it? Just when I needed my weapons, they had to fly out of my hands and over the ledge. Same goes for Yukari's bow. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

"Can you do it?" The voice said placing his 'L' shaped fingers on his temple. It was the same boy that appeared during the Dark Hour who made them signed a contract. Minato placed the evoker on the side of his head, breathing heavily, he smirk, calm as a flower.

"Per... so... na," pulling the trigger a sound of shattered glass broke through the air and swirled around Minato, he had a demonic look on his face as everyone looked startled at the action.

"Thou art I... and I am thou... From the sea of thy soul, I cometh. I am Orpheus the master of strings," said a silver and blue metallic being, with a red scarf, with a lyre on its back, speakers on its stomach, and his eyes glowing red.

~Command Room~

"As we suspected," Mitsuru calmly visualized the monitored screen. Akihiko just watched silently at the scene.

~Rooftop **(I'm a bit annoyed by the transition from the rooftop to the command room now.)**~

Somehow Minato lost control and fell to his knees. He screamed in agony over the bursting headache. Minako called to her brother and lifted the evoker that slid by her foot to her head. She clenched her fist near her chest. _For my brother and my friends' sake,_ Minako yelled in her head.

"Per... so... na," she hesitantly called out pulling the trigger, with the same shattering glass, Minako looks like she's in pain than being demonic.

This time it was a female version of Orpheus, but she called herself Eurydice. It had long brown hair, red scarf, gold and white metallic body, heart shape lyre, and speakers. Minako also screamed in pain falling to her knees as Orpheus and Eurydice came together creating into a persona with a sword, several coffins chained to its body as they floating across its back, its head looks like a skull of a dinosaur, and clad in black and silver. It attacked the shadow without mercy, holding on of the shadows squirming arm as it destroyed it. Then the arm decapitate to black smoke. The coffin carrying persona let out a terrifying roar and turned back to its original forms.

"Is it over?" Yukari squirmed at the sight until more squishing noise was made. "What the...! Get away from me," she screamed as she was attacked by the smaller shadows that was left off from the bigger one.

"Ah damn it just when my weapons are out of reach," I said frustrated ready for my brain to be sucked dry again.

Minato and Minako decided to do a double strike on each shadow. Orpheus used bash, while Minako used her naginata. Once they are defeated their vision started to blur. When they fell over, we ran towards them.

"Are you okay?" Yukari called out, trying to get an answer. None. "Come on...! Say something!"

~Command Room~

Mitsuru-sempai didn't know what to say. The chairman was lost for words too. Akihiko-sempai was the only one to say some along the lines of _'what the hell was that?'_ But that wasn't important right now.

"We need to get them to a hospital," I barked my orders and they all agreed through the communicator.

~Rooftop~

Akihiko and Mitsuru ran up to retrieve the unconscious twins. "Are you guys alright!" Akihiko asked picking up Minako.

"Can you hear me? Please...! Answer me!" Yukari, still trying to wake Minato up, but of no use he still won't wake up. So Mitsuru and I had to pick up Minato and take them to the hospital at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital across from the station on Tatsumi Island.


	7. Igor Again and Tatsumi Memorial Hospital

**Yay chapter 5 is here. It's Sunday and I'm busy with school work, so It's going to be for a while till I post the next few chapters. Then I'll work out the rest of it. Edited version, sorry if the Day I posted is different from the original. Some times I keep forgetting to delete the day I worked on it even though I'm fixing them on different days.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OCs' AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME P3P. NOTHING MORE!**

**On with the story... WHEE Minato and Minako will finally wake up and Yukari's long ass speech.

* * *

**

~?/?/09 Velvet Room~

They glide through the checkered floor once more entering back to the Velvet Room. The two woke up sitting in the lyre shape chair in the never ending moving elevator room. Igor was still plastered in his seat greeting their return to this imaginary room. Theo, Elizabeth, and Clyde greeted there return too.

"It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after awaking to your _"power"_... It's nothing to worry about, though. So, just relax. By the way... I believe it was Orpheus and Eurydice that heeded your calling. And that power, my dear guest is called a Persona... It is a manifestation of your psyche," the bird-nose man explained.

"Persona?" The duo asked in unison.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak... but holds endless possibilities."

"Whaddya mean 'weak'?" Though they felt insulted by that comment, but wonder what the other different meaning of weak.

"When you use your Persona ability you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links- your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your persona ability." Igor explained a little more. "Please remember that. Now then... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then... Farewell."

"I will await your next visit," Theo and Elizabeth said in unison. Clyde didn't say anything since his master: who is me, wasn't there to say hello.

Their voice echoed through their heads as they glided away to their own mind and body.

~April 17, 2009, Friday, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, After School~

Waking up from their little visit to the Velvet Room they sense two presences next to them. Stirring just a little bit my head jolt up to hope they have awoken. To our luck their eyes fluttered open. What a relief. I was so worried that they have been sleeping for a long time. It even felt like I was going to cry.

"You guys are awake...!" said a familiar tone which belongs to Yukari. "Um, how do you feel?" Now being uncertain.

"Where are we?" Come Minako's response. Minato, who asked why we are here. That's very nice of you, Minato. We've been checking up on you and this is how you treat us, I growled in my head while trying to put a relived smile on my face.

"Thank Goodness, You guys finally came to..." Yukari sighed. "How much sleep do you guys need? It's been a whole week! ...I was so worried about both you..." She trailed off.

"You're in the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. A short walk from the station," I said to them as I remembered faintly about my memories that happened to me before when I first summoned my persona during the dark hour, which tired me out completely. Even I was stuck in the hospital for a whole week, which I've missed a lot of school work that time. I had to catch up to the entire thing's I've missed. It took me days to do all my homework, classwork, and missed projects.

"The Doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted... But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried we were? Um... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... Even though I was supposed to protect you guys, I... But, your power... It was amazing." Yukari hung her head low, but then lifted up remembering about what happened last week with their Personae.

"Same here. I was... supposed to protect you three... since I'm a bit more experienced than you, but I... I have failed as a primary sempai," I admit my failure as a persona-user. Oh the shame of letting one big lone shadow to knock me down so easily. I can't forgive myself if they die all of a sudden. But their power was unbelievable. It's really strong.

"What were those things?" Minato asked looking at both of us.

It felt like his eyes are more focused on me than anyone else. It felt as his mind is nagging him to remember something from the past. A person that he knew for a long time but could not put a single finger on it. I can't blame him, but it's kind of happening to me too. What is with this person? It felt as if she's someone I know, Minato and Minako's inner thoughts and memories kept scratching their brains for the answer, which felt like brain damage to them giving more strain than usual.

"Those were shadows," I blankly answered. "They're what we're fighting for a while. And of course the power you used... is called 'Persona.'"

"Yeah, we'll explain everything later. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before..." Yukari added in. "I, uh... I wanted to tell you that... All of us are sort of like you."

"Why are you telling us this?" Minato inputted.

"Minato! That's not nice!" Minako exclaimed to her cold brother. "So, what do you mean Yukari-san?"

"My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... You guys are all alone too, right?" Yukari dismissively avoided eye contact. "To be honest, I already know about your past... But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine... It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened... he was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you... Of course I panicked and wasn't much help. It was my first time fighting them too. I'm sorry... you wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..." Yukari finally poured her little, whiny heart out of this little story. Which I got to admit was kind long. **(A/N: It's the truth. While typing this out it was really long. Stupid Yukari and her long story speech thing. And not that I hate her or anything she's cool and all, but she's a bit whiny from time to time which I hate that side of her).**

"I was scared, too." Minako smiled sheepishly at the tan haired girl.

"It's not your fault," Minato smiled lightly to Yukari.

I just sat there quietly listening to her story that reminded me of my parents. They just had to die in front of me. It was the only nightmare I can get during the Dark Hour. Or when I'm not in the Dark Hour it still haunts me. It would be just a plain old nightmare when I'm going to sleep. It just hurts seeing your parents die in front of you is just a scary thing for kids to witness. Oh, how irony loves to treat people with care.

"Thanks... but still..." Yukari was still being dismissive at the response given to her. "And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, _"I've been hiding so many things from them... As soon as they wake up, I'll tell them the truth."_ So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." Yukari felt more confident now.

"What about you?" Minako asked me.

I sense the same aura that she's trying to remember me somewhere, but to no avail. I gotta get this off my chest too. Everyone at the dorm knows... well not exactly everyone now that Minato and Minako live with us. It might be possible if it could jog their memory. To find the answer they seek if they think I look like someone before. And hope it's them, the friends I've made ten years ago.

"Well, my parents died in a car accident ten years ago also. I was sent to the orphanage for most of my life. I even had two friends that left me all alone. They were adopted," I looked at them with a serious face, but then soften, wishing I never spoke of this. "I actually miss them both, Mi-chan and Nato-kun. They were almost like family to me."

"How did you-" Minako trailed off surprised.

"Know our nicknames?" Minato finished.

Realization finally decided to hit me full force in the face, like when someone bitch slaps you. I looked to both of them surprised. I was wrong, totally wrong. So it was them. No wonder they look familiar. They changed so much. Last time Minako's hair was short, chin long. Minato's was well, short too that barely covered his eyes to where you could actually see them both. Mines were shoulder length but I never tied it in a Chinese bun. It's always flowing when we were younger. But now their hair was either covering their eyes or held in a ponytail with a clip of XXII (22). No wonder I couldn't distinct them. And I always thought the names would have been used for other people too.

"Kari-chan!" They yelled in unison.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Yukari said confused being out of the loop.

"It's been ten years," I said feeling the nostalgia of this familiar hospital on how we became friends in this big foundation. And yes I did ignore Yukari there for a split second or so. But I'll explain everything to her later on about how I met them. I know rude much. But she'll learn a bit more about me as I did her.

"Yeah," agreeing that big time gap of separation affected us greatly on not realizing each other first hand. Though I did see them time to time when we were at school and at the dorms, but we barely talked to each other until now.

I should have talked to them in the first place. How much I regretted it to the last minute when they are in the hospital. Of course I did feel stupid. In truth it felt like I have forgotten who they truly are. But seeing them once again I can finally be at ease. I always felt out of place that I don't know much about Akihiko-sempai, Mitsuru-sempai and Yukari-san. Just the basic average Joe: that they are the most popular students at school. So, I kept myself distant from them, cooperate with them, have small talks, and then leave.

"Well we should let you guys rest. We can catch up on things when you get back," I smiled at them and motioned Yukari to come with. "We'll tell the others you guys woke up."

"Alright, be good patients now. Don't hesitate to call he nurse. See ya guys later," Yukari cheerfully bellowed.

With that said we left the two alone and went back to the dorm having small chat on how I've meet those two for a decade.

~Dorm's Lounge, Evening~

"How's the Arisatos'?" Mitsuru questioned.

"They're fine, they just woken up when we visited them," Yukari replied.

"I asked the doctor that they should be able to check out later on," I added.

"Alright. Thank you, both of you."

We retire to our rooms; I decided to study most of the time until I feel a bit sleepy. But what do I say to them once they get out of the hospital. I'll see them in class anyway. We also have a meeting once they get back to ask them to join SEES. I hope they do though. I can't do this without people I know. I started to feel sleepier, so I decided to close my eyes and hope for the best.


	8. Joining SEES

**YAY! The 6th chapter is here. This took me forever. I had to re-watch some of the cut scenes in the game to get most of the dialogue 'cause I forgot most of it ^^' Well let's get started!**

**EDITED VERSION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE IN ANY WAY THEY BELONG TO ATLUS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC NOAMI AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME OF P3P.**

**So let the stories begin!

* * *

**

~April 18, 2009, Saturday, Early Morning~

Minato and Minako have been released from the hospital late last night around 11:30. To which Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-sempai picked them up. They casually walked to school only to be greeted by Yukari.

"Mornin'. You seem to be doin' pretty well."

"Somewhat..." Minato said blankly.

"I'm alright," Minako added.

Yukari was relieved. "That's good. Hey sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning... but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget." The two are fine, so doesn't that matter the most... whatever. So they walked together to class. As they entered I greeted them happily.

~Morning~

Mr. Ono is like, our history teacher for the year who wears that samurai helmet. Putting it in simpler terms, he is obsessed with the Sengoku Era. "So, the Stone Age can be summarized as mankind's struggle against the mammoths. Aaaand that's enough about the Stone Age. I'm sick of it. I'd rather talk about the Sengoku era! Japanese history's not that exciting until then. Though I'm paid to do this, so I've gotta... It's tough being an adult. Okay, can anyone answer a question about the Stone Age? Hmm... Junpei, how about you? The Stone Age is divided into the Paleolithic and the Neolithic eras. What's the difference between them?" Mr. Ono called on Junpei who wasn't listening again.

"Uhh... How am I supposed to know about something way back then?" Junpei muttered. "Tell me Minato, Minako! What's the answer?" He then panicked.

"How the tools were made," they said quickly to not get in trouble. Then everyone whispered a quiet ohs'

"Correct. Paleolithic tools were chipped stone, while Neolithic tools were ground stone. Though, either way, they used stone tools. Ugh... I wanna get to the age of katanas. Everything else is so dull..."

"Hey...! I answered right, and I don't get credit?" Junpei unsatisfied of no reward. "Tch... Oh well. Thanks you guys."

"Minato and Minako told Junpei the answer. They are really smart!" A classmate next to me whispered.

~After School~

Well I do have Karate Club, so I'll be at the dorm a little late. But still... all in all I'll make it any way... I hope. The twins already left so I'm left here.

~Evening~

Just my luck of course I made it. I knew I shouldn't be worrying about that... ehe. Everyone sat in the fourth floor command room. Minato, Minako, and Yukari are on the couch. Akihiko-sempai is on the single seats, so I had to sit next to him. Mitsuru-sempai is standing next to the chairman.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you made it. The reason I asked you all here is because I needed to talk to you about the two twins here," the Chairman said looking at the duo sitting on the couch. "Oh, before that, I believe I mentioned them earlier, but this is Akihiko and Naomi." He greeted us

"Hey. How ya doin'?" The senior casually greeted.

"You guys alright?" I asked still a bit concerned.

All they did was nod. I know they must be tired since they came from the hospital, then school. They shouldn't over exert themselves since they got out. I'll keep an eye on them for a little bit.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this... Would you believe me if I said a day consists of more than 24 hours?" The Chairman began.

"Excuse us..." the twins said with a puzzled look on their face.

I wasn't surprise of their reactions. Even it caught me off guard the first time I came to join this specialized group. Even though I kind of had been noticing it I thought its part of the 24 hour thing when it's midnight and goes all the way to one in the morning. But I guess not.

"Do you remember the night you came here?" Mitsuru-sempai added. "You had to have notice the signs... The streetlights went out... Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...? That's the Dark Hour- a time period hidden between one day and the next." Mitsuru-sempai always has to make it simple to first point out the obvious.

"Hidden?" They asked.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight, and every night to come." The Chairman added.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting... You saw those creatures. We call them "shadows". They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them... Sounds exciting, huh?" he said feeling the rush of knocking the shadows down one by one, he smirked.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru exclaimed anger in her voice of how Akihiko was acting. Akihiko got an irk mark but them anime sweat dropped.

"Now, now he does his job well," Ikutsuki panicked try to calm the two down. "To make a long story short we are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. SEES for short. On paper we're classified as a school club. But, in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows." the brown haired Chairman explained about the group. "Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor"

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey: the victim becomes a living corpse. They are the cause of the Apathy Syndrome on the news, if not all of them," I added. **(A/N: this was supposed to be Mitsuru's line, but I had to make my OC say something in this conference, so I had to type this in as if my OC is actually in the story. So back to the story).**

"How do you fight them?" They asked in unison.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"- the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users, which means, it's all up to you guys." The Chairman explained a little more.

"I see," the nod their heads soaking in the information like a sponge.

"Glad you guys are quick to understand," I commented.

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us," Mitsuru said opening a brief case with two evokers and armbands. "We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

They looked like they were contemplating on the decision. Yeah I got to admit I was nervous. I really do hope they join. I just can't stand this long tension in the air. Please, please, please, plllleeeaaase join... this anxiety is killing me to my last breath.

"Alright," they both said.

"Really, I was afraid you guys would say no," Yukari said relieved. "Welcome aboard!"

I smiled lightly at their choice. But, what is their reason for saying yes. For me, well, I only joined to get rid of this hidden hour, but I even like this hour. I don't want the shadows to hurt anyone though. I will find my reasons soon enough.

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." The chairman looked relieved also. "Oh, I almost forgot... About you room assignment... Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end." He chuckled.

Everyone anime sweat dropped again and Yukari added, "Holdup? But, wasn't that-" She then paused and said never mind. **(A/N: okay this is where the first Social Link is. The Fool Arcana which is the number 0. This is only for the SEES Members all together).** Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana... The tiny voice ringed in the heads of Minato, Minako and Me.

Putting all that had happened aside I said, "I'm glad you guys join." I cheerfully smiled, a smile that no one ever seen me do since I usually stay with a straight face then the confusing emotions I go through once in a while.

"My, someone's really happy," Mitsuru pointed out.

"It's best for to be with an old friends," I muttered looking away, almost forgetting that the seniors were here.

"Old friends? Do you guys know each other before?" Akihiko asked.

"Uh, yeah. We've known each other for ten years, but sometimes it felt that we've have forgotten each other since they move a lot," my smile faltered at the long isolation I put up with for those years.

It hurts. So emotionally. The feeling of someone close has to fly right out the window. You can't feel the pain, but you just know it's there. I do have to admit though, human emotions are confusing. Sighing, I decided to tell them I would go to bed a bit early today. Biding my farewell, the Arisato Twins said at least a few words to me, "We're sorry Kari-chan and good night." Nodding I went downstairs to my room and hit the hay. The thing I didn't notice is a little visit from a certain kid during this time: the Dark Hour.

~Dark Hour Arisatos' Rooms~

"Hi, how are you?" The boy that awoken the two twins called calmly as he sat on the foot of their bed he then chuckled.

"And you are...?" They asked the little boy.

"I'm afraid we've met before. Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you." The mysterious boy said as he tilted his head slightly.

"The end?"

"Then end of everything... But to be honest, I don't really know what it is." The boy looked away. He then got up from the bed. "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power... and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms yet is bounded by none... It may prove to be you salvation, depending on where you end up." Pharos had teleported to the end of the bed, surprising the two teens. "Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later. I got one more person I have to see," He then disappeared in thin air again.

~Naomi's Room** (A/N: or my room whatever you want to call it)**~

"Hi," the little boy greeted smiling at me.

"Yes Pharos," I rubbed my eyes as he chuckled.

"I met the other two. They are quite interesting."

"Really," I looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, oh, before I forget, the end will come. But I don't know what it is," he gazed off to the edge of my bed.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we'll stop it," rolling my eyes.

"Well, okay then, good night," he then disappeared.

"He's still a weird kid," I muttered with fatigue growing. With that aside I fell asleep again.


	9. Junpei Joins SEES

**YAY! The 7th chapter is here. YAY finally I got to put this up after a week or so. It's not very long seeing that I have school. High school sucks. I have too many projects. I even got to present most of them which sucks a lot. Oh well let's get this crappy story that I ever decided to make over with. Sorry if this is a little short also. I'm doing the chapters by days. One time I tried having two days in one chapter which is too long for my phone which tries to save, but lags when I do that. So I put the days separately as a chapter. And one last thing, if I do those extra things like, quests, after school activities, Tartarus battles, and all that small things, I will put all of them in one chapter in no specific order. I will label them with the dates and the time frame, so you know what day it happened. So that's about it.**

**EDITED VERSION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE IN ANY WAY THEY BELONG TO ATLUS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC NOAMI AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME OF P3P.**

**So let the stories begin!

* * *

**

~April 19, 2009, Sunday Evening~

Mitsuru-sempai is in the command room doing what she usually does, Yukari, the Arisatos', and Akihiko-sempai were in the lounge wondering why they were called all of a sudden. I was outside waiting on Junpei to freaking hurry up, which didn't go so well 'cause of how big his freaking luggage is. Seriously how much stuff did he put into that thing! With a sigh of annoyance I just went in ahead of him.

"Hey wait for me!" Junpei panicked that I was probably thirty feet ahead of him.

"Well hurry up then!" I yelled back at him, pausing in front of the steps of the dorm.

With a luggage that big and a backpack too, how many stuff does he need to be in a small dorm like this. Geez, I repeatedly thought. He's crazy, but not as crazy as Mitsuru-sempai who has a bigger room than all of us. Like come on that's not fair. We have small rooms while she gets the luxury one. If she's that special she should have one floor to herself. And now I notice I'm bitching again about Mitsuru-sempai, which I know is disrespectful to someone who is older. Buts she's rich no joke. Damn the Kirijo Group. Sighing, Junpei finally caught up and whistled.

"That was hard work," he smiled fixing his hat and wiping the bead of sweat trickling down.

I shook my head, entering the dorm as he grunts, struggling to carry his luggage on the five step stairs which might felt like twenty to him. Akihiko smiled and nodded his head of welcome as I did the same to him.

"...Okay, they're here. So, what's this all about?" Asked Yukari.

"We want you to meet someone, and it's kind of a surprise," Akihiko-sempai announced, then sighed.

"Will you hurry up?" I yelled at the door still annoyed an irk mark revealed on my head.

"Hold your horses this thing is freaking heavy," Junpei came in with his waist high luggage.

I still don't like this at all. Out of all the other people it has to be him. Well whatever. He has the potential so it's a win-lose situation. We need people with the power to explore that one place that we never get to be in and that's Tartarus. Sure we only took a quick peek at it, but just the base of the tall structure. Who knows how many floors there will be to climb that thing. It's insane I tell you! INSANE! And yeah Akihiko-sempai and I went in there once or twice to explore the first few floors, but Mitsuru-sempai wanted to be reasonable that we should have at least four people in the group to actually explore the tall structure or Tartarus.

"J-Junpei... why is he here! Wait, don't tell me-" Yukari burst in disappointment.

"This is Junpei Iori from class 2-F. He'll be staying here as from today," I calmly explain the situation.

"Hey," Junpei chuckled if it's a fancy meeting us.

"He's staying HERE! You've got to be kidding me!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I bumped into him just a couple days ago. He has the potential. I explained about us and he agreed to help," Akihiko mentioned the information while out for a bit in the dark hour.

"You have the potential! For real?" Yukari was bursting nonsense of disbelief at the cap wearing junior.

"Yup, he found me crying like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins," he scoffed. "I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did you guys know that?" He started blabbing his mouth about the conditions as if he knows everything.

Minako looked at her silent brother and nodded. Minato said that it didn't happen to him. Even though they are twins they think way to differently, I sighed again.

"Oh... that's good. You should since you're a Persona-user. ...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no I idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right! Havin' me join..." Junpei still blabber his mouth.

"Huh?" Yukari sweat dropped still disappointed with Junpei joining. "Uh, y-yeah..."

"Welcome aboard, Junpei," Minako smiled as Minato nodded his head in acceptance.

I can't blame any of them. They are how you say unique. A special fraternal twins that shares the same things as a normal twins would do but does things differently. With Yukari and Junpei, it feels like they would bash at each other once one makes a comment about something. I sighed again. In fact I sighed so many times today. What the hell? I guess I'm starting to get a bit soft on them. Even though I'm just the serious person normal people would see me.

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think were about ready..." Akihiko decided to butt in.

"Ooh, we're gonna do somethin'?" Junpei excitedly fist punch the air. "Sweetness"

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place," I said getting their attention.

"You mean... Tartarus...?" Yukari asked nervously.

Junpei stood there confused at the conversation and decided to ask, "Tartarus...? What's that? ... Sounds like toothpaste."

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there," I added wondering why this hour is here in the first place.

"I hope so," Yukari had the doubt aura on her.

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready," Akihiko pitched in.

With that over, we all stalked to bed getting rested for tomorrow night. That was a hassle. Looking at the clock it was late night it was around ten something. Once I got in my room for some reasons I couldn't sleep. So to occupy my time I sat their studying until I could fall asleep.


	10. Exploring Tartarus

**YAY! The 8th chapter is here. Let's get this chapter over with. And at the same time I'm doing this while listening to Persona 4 music. Especially Kanji's dungeon music at the sauna which I think is epic also Naoto's dungeon music called secret base. And no I never played Persona 4. Just watched a little walkthrough I've seen on youtube. This is probably a little longer than all the other chapters since most of them range between two thousand to two thousand and fifty words. Except for one of the chapters that was 2,700 words exactly. This is one close to being what 3,000 words. So, yay for me. ^^ And this day was a bit longer 'cause of how they were at school talking, talking at the command room, talking at the front gates, and talking inside Tartarus. To me is tedious because of the long talks they have to get you into the game before you could even control the character. . Enough of me talking and ranting let's get going.**

**EDITED VERSION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE IN ANY WAY THEY BELONG TO ATLUS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC NOAMI AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME OF P3P.**

**So let the stories begin!

* * *

**

~April 20, 2009, Monday, Early Morning~

Of course today I'm actually walking with Minato and Minako. We decided that we could catch up on things for that time span. When we arrived to school we heard some more gossips until the first bell rang. So we scurried of to class.

~Lunchtime~

We all sat casually in our class when Yukari suddenly stood up. "I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there..." she yawned all of a sudden.

Then the sliding door slid open and Mitsuru-sempai came stalking in, as elegant as ever. She even caught the eyes of many juniors that are still in here. Most students started talking about her coming into this class, being the _"lucky"_ ones. Yeah right. I don't think I could handle any more of this crappy nonsense of rumors. They are just a bunch of waste of time. And sometimes I'm in it. I'm just getting more popular these days.

"Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone," she calmly said, but then Yukari had an annoyed face after finishing her orders. I kinda agree with Yukari though. It feels like Mitsuru-sempai has no respect of others just because her family owns this school. Whatever.

"Oh, are we having that talk?" Junpei being all secretive, but he's just excited like a kid.

"I'll save the details for later. See you there," after saying that she stalked off. Then some students were talking about Mitsuru-sempai that came into the room and talked to us... yada, yada, yada. You get the point.

"Wow she didn't waste any time leaving..." Junpei muttered.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us," Yukari butted in with a little hint of venom.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei pestered about the attitude she gave to Mitsuru-sempai.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her... she's just..." she trailed off.

~After School~

Yup... I have to go to the dorm today after Karate Club. Everyone decided to go back early leaving me behind. Well isn't that just freaking nice of them, I scowled. That didn't last long since I have a _"class"_ to teach.

~Evening~

Everyone was in the command room except me who came a bit late. I entered a little bit dramatically by slamming the doors open, puffing air, trying to catch my breath and apologizing about my absence. Akihiko-sempai sat on the first single chair by the Chairman, next was Yukari, then Junpei. The couch was occupied by Mitsuru-sempai by the Chairman, of course, Minato, then Minako. So I was left standing at the end of the table, leaning on my left leg. Wish there was a chair where I'm standing right now.

"Okay, everybody's here," Ikutsuki began. "I'd like your undivided attention." Everyone turned their heads back to the Chairman as he began his speech. "For a long time, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Naomi were the only Persona-users we had. But that number recently jumped to seven. Therefore..." he glides his head to each of us. "Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Sorry... I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?" Junpei still lost like a child.

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari retaliated, while Junpei still sat there confused.

"It's no surprise... since it only appears during the Dark Hour," Ikutsuki explained.

"The Dark Hour...?" Junpei still lost. How can they not know about the Dark Hour if we explained about it a couple days ago? Idiots. I sighed heavily.

"Just like the Shadows... interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest," Akihiko-sempai getting excited about it.

"Whoa... Their nest, huh...?" Junpei sounded a bit intrigue.

"But, Sempai… what about your injury?" Yukari spoke with a worried expression.

"Since Akihiko-sempai hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance," I said suddenly.

"...Yeah I know," he sighed disappointingly.

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in," the Chairman added in. "Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

"Relax, I've got your backs," Junpei said confidently.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Yukari is being a worry-wart again.

"What about you Mr. Chairman?" Mitsuru spoke.

"I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona..." he replied disappointingly.

~Late Night, Gekkoukan High Gates~

We arrived at the front gates of our seemingly peaceful school that we go to in the morning.

"This is it? THIS is the place," Junpei exaggerated. "Why HERE?"

"Just wait a few minutes," I said calmly. "It's almost midnight."

The Arisato Twins took their headphones off knowing it won't work during this hour and looked at the white building. "Is it really this?" Minako asked whispering to me. I only nodded as Minato quickly glance at me to see the answer if it's true. They know me well enough that I don't lie to them. Not even once. That's why they trust me at the very most. But I think that I lied to them when we were hiding about the Dark Hour. So I guess that counts as once.

~Dark Hour~

As time ticked away to midnight the building that stood once our school stood into a tall tower that expanded almost to the sky. Stairs, light post, windows, doors, almost everything on that building were merged together and sprouting like a plant. Junpei, and the Arisatos' were surprised.

"This is Tartarus- the Labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour," Mitsuru commented.

"Labyrinth...?" The cap wearing Persona-user managed to choke out. "What are you talking about? What happen to our school?"

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal," I said.

"This is the _"nest"_ you were talking about!" Junpei lost for words. "But, why? ...Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?" Everyone fell silent especially Mitsuru-sempai who held her arm really tightly. She just want to avoid the necessary things to think that they think we were using them. This is a nice way to even hurt your friends more. I'll keep quiet until the time comes.

"...You don't know either?" Junpei asked.

"...No." Mitsuru answered.

"I'm sure it's complicated." Yukari added in after a few minutes of no talking what so ever. "Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting."

"Well, maybe now we'll find out," Akihiko added in. "Mitsuru, Hikari, and I have only gone to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it. There has to be some sort of clue in here about the dark hour..."

"Um, Akihiko-sempai. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today," I scolded.

"I know... You don't have to remind me," Akihiko pouted.

~Tartarus First Floor/Entrance~

This floor has a stair leading to the next floor that has a clock on it. Pillars surround the area. Some kind of machine on one corner, a clock on the other, and the Velvet Room door a little farther from where the clock is.

"Whoa... it's just as cool on the inside..." Junpei commented.

"But, it sure is creepy..." Yukari added.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs," Mitsuru-sempai informed.

"First we'll have you three get a feel for this place," Akihiko-sempai decided. "Why don't you have a look around?"

"What? By ourselves?" Yukari said in bewilderment.

"Um, we aren't asking to go very far, ya know," I scoffed at Yukari's stupidity.

"I'll be feeding you information from here," Mitsuru-sempai informed.

"So, you three didn't plan on coming in the first place?" Junpei wondered.

"That's right, but Hikari will be accompanying you guys when ordered to since she's more experienced like us," Akihiko-sempai answered. "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? ...One of us? Oh! Oh! Me, me, me! Pick me!" Junpei was being ecstatic at the sound.

"...Should we choose the two over there so they can fill in for each other when one is out or do you want a go at it, Hikari?" Akihiko asked who was hesitant about letting the cap-wearing, Persona-user as a leader, since he looks irresponsible. With Junpei as the leader he doesn't look that responsible for the choices he might make. He's the type of person to charge in at any given moment without thinking it through.

"I'm not cut out for being a leader," I said nervously. "Besides, I'm a bit timid at these kinds of things. And yeah I may teach a class after school, but its simple instructions and demonstrations. This is more... how you say it... intense for me to order people during battle. So, I think it's best to choose Mi-chan and Nato-kun." He looked at me skeptically and nodded his head in agreement. Mitsuru nodded her head also at the decision. I wasn't a leader type even though I do teach Karate Club at school.

"We've decided and we'll put Mi-chan and Nato-kun in charge so when one's out the other could fill in," I pointed out blankly.

"W-Wait! Why them? He doesn't look like a leader! And I'm not being mean, but one of them is a girl!" Junpei exploded.

"But they HAVE fought them before..." Yukari pointed out.

"Seriously?" Junpei, surprised.

"That's true, but there's another reason," I added. "You two... Can you summon your Persona without difficulties, like they can?" I put my evoker upside down on my right temple.

"Y-Yeah of course I can!" Junpei stuttered confidently.

"I think so," Yukari with little confidence.

"These are Shadow we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed," Akihiko warned.

"I'm aware of that," Yukari reminded. As we were about to head up the stairs Mi-chan and Nato-kun notice the door. And I ended up following them too.

~Velvet Room~

Walking in, we sat onto the lyre shape couch.

"I've been waiting for you," Igor welcomed in his eerie voice as always. "The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power," he continues to explain. But I do have to admit he talks too much without making sense once in a while, but at least I'm smart enough to catch on.

"The nature of our power?" The twins said in unison.

"You power is unique. It's like the number zero... its empty, but at the same time hold infinite possibilities," Igor explains further. "You, my dear guests, are able to possess multiple Personae, and summon them as needed. But one of you three can't and I believe it's this young lady here." Igor said who looked at me with his bulging eyes and long pointed nose. Yeah he scares the most. He's scarier than Pharos.

Mi-chan and Nato-kun looked at me on why I can't summon multiple personae, but I am able to do fusion spells so I'm not that useless. I do carry two different Personae, but more twin like that have separate identities.

"When you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you," the long nose man continued. "There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do no fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... Farewell." We were then sent back out to our own bodies and listened to that long ass conversation, which I always hated when it comes to him talking.

~Tartarus First Floor/Entrance~

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Yukari walked at us suddenly.

"Yeah what's up? You guys looked like zombies," Junpei added in.

"Um, it's nothing," we said in unison.

"Don't tell me you just dozed off!" He said bewildered. "You're like that coach who fell asleep during the championship game! Come on, you guys. You're s'posed to be our leader."

"Cut them some slack. If nothing's wrong, then let's get going," Yukari defended and wanting to confidently continue.

I stood there by the velvet door, waiting on the leaders' orders. There might be a chance that I won't go since they only can bring two or three with them. And that was Mitsuru-sempai's orders. Minato came to me and ask to tag along even though the order from Mitsuru-sempai was clear that only four people can go. But he made an exception since he knows me being responsible to watch us when things get hectic. Mitsuru-sempai finally agreed, but she will only consider this once. Walking up the stairs Mitsuru-sempai asked if we're ready. We nodded our heads and entered the clock door.

~Tartarus: Block One; Thebel Second Floor~

"So, this is it, huh...?" Junpei commented on the area which is green. Blood pooling in all corners, the floor checkered with green and white tiles.

"I hope I don't get lost..." Yukari added in to more of our worries.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru-sempai's voice echoed through our heads.

"Whoa! Is that you, Sempai?" Junpei act a little surprised.

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

"Wait... Ya mean, you can see inside here?"

"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better..." Yukari said sarcastically.

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect," Mitsuru-sempai informed.

"Right," Junpei said enthusiastically

"Got it" Yukari agreed.

"You betcha," I said while the twins nodded their heads.

"Why is she always like that...?" Yukari scowled and I heard her.

She must really hate how Mitsuru-sempai orders us around. We started to explore the floor finding couple brief cases with important items we could use. Of course we were fighting enemies here and there. Then the stairs came into view, which Mitsuru-sempai told us not to go up, but to keep that in mind. So far, no problems have been encountered. After defeating the last enemy we decided to split up. Junpei and Minato took the right. Minako and Yukari went to the left while I headed straight to only find an item. Yukari yelled that they found a transporter. We agreed to go back while Junpei and I gave the item to Minato. **(A/N: When you first play being at Tartarus there was only two forks at the end. I just added in the extra hall so it won't feel like its short. On with the story now).**

~Tartarus First Floor/Entrance~

"Welcome back," Mitsuru-sempai greeted. "So, how was it?"

"No problem," the twins replied.

"I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing you could have achieved."

"Wow... I never knew I had that kinda power!" Junpei fist punched the air. "We kicked some ass! But damn, I'm beat..."

"That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid," Yukari scoffed.

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan," Junpei retorted.

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..." Yukari defended.

As for the twins they seem beat to. Unlike me since I been here once in a while I got used to it. But a good night's rest should do.

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily," I informed. "Don't worry, though, you'll adapt. But, I'm surprised... You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time Akihiko-sempai," I joked, smiling at him.

"Heh, we'll see about that," waiting for a competition. With that said we decided to go back to the dorms and rest since we do have school tomorrow.


	11. The Police Station

**YAY! The 9th chapter is here. You know I forgot to tell you I typed most of the stories on my phone and I put them here on the com. Edit them at least three times. Then post them up here and other places. Let's get this chapter over with. This also might be the shortest chapter in here too like the April 19th chapter. Since the 21st is just them going to the Police office in the Paulownia Mall. So Let's get this show on the road. :)**

**EDITED VERSION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE IN ANY WAY THEY BELONG TO ATLUS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC NOAMI AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME OF P3P.**

**So let the stories begin!

* * *

**

~April 21, 2009 Early Morning Dorm/Gekkoukan Gates~

I left early as usual only to be stopped by Yukari.

"Um, hey. Want to walk to school together?"

"Sure," I smiled happily.

So we both walked to school talking about different things.

Minato walked alone today 'cause his sister decided to walk to school with Junpei. Though he did have a bad feeling about the cap wearing boy will pull some strings out of his sight. As he walked to the front gates, a boy in brown hair called to him. He introduced himself as Kenji Tomochika. They talked for a bit till the first bell rang and everyone is at the auditorium. **(Okay Junpei and Kenji are the second SL of the game for both of the protagonist, which is the Magician Arcana which you won't receive until April 22nd, 2009 where you will be treated to the Hagekure Ramen Shop. But I am also skipping it since most of the time you just raise your status and social links. So you won't get to see the _"Thou art I"_ speech when a SL is formed. I'll just tell you when you can start peoples' SL).**

~Auditorium~

We sat in our perspective class as the student finishes her speech about the main part of the assembly. She then announces Mitsuru-sempai to the podium to give her speech for being elected Student Council President.

"Thank you," Mitsuru nodded her head, taking her position on the podium.

"So, she did get elected," Yukari's prediction was spot on. "Well... she _is_ the most popular girl in school."

"You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her..." Junpei agreed. "Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

"Yeah, I try not to think about that," Yukari wavered.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering out school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal," Mitsuru-sempai poured out her speech from heart.

"I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions... To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future... For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you," finishing her speech, she walked off to the side as everyone applauded.

"Dang... That was freakin' amazing... So do you guys have any idea what she just said?" Junpei being a bit lost.

"Yup," the twins answered simultaneously.

"Sure didn't sound like somethin' a high school would say... If it was anyone else, we'd be laughin' our asses off." Junpei smirked.

~Afternoon~

We have Ms. Toriumi today, "All right today we'll be going over the Meiji-era literature. Open your textbooks to page 12. Oh... Hmm, I don't really like this author. Okay never mind. I've got a great poem we could cover instead. Close your textbooks, everyone, and listen... _"Beyond the seas, high above in the skies..."_

I feel sleepy, but I got to stay awake or I'll get in trouble for it. Just like Minato one time when he was sleeping in class. Minako had to wake him up by slapping him full force. And his face was stinging red the rest of the afternoon. I shuddered at the thought of being slapped by Mi-chan. Okay I don't want to go there.

"Alright Kenji, you'd better not be sleeping back there!" Ms. Toriumi yelled, full fledge hint of anger showered at the brown haired teen. "You should be ashamed of yourself, taking a nap while I pour my heart into reading this poem! For that you get another essay along with your regular assignment tonight! I'll expect a slice of cake when you turn it in, too! Not those store bought you tried to cheap me off of." Okay more weirdness. Why would she ask for cake? I don't want to know.

~After School~

Yukari had Archery today, the twins left already along with Junpei and I was left alone... Again! Damn it all. So I decided to go out and I heard squealing fan girls out the door as I switched off my shoes. Ugh must be Akihiko-sempai that passed by to make this happen. I stood out of the front and of course he was surrounded by fan girls while the twins watched and Junpei suddenly walked up to them.

"Have you notice how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies? Man, take a look at that... I didn't used to talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but... Who woulda thought he'd be such a chick magnet! I mean come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going..." Junpei observed the situation.

As Akihiko started walking the fan girls followed. I sighed and decided I should approach them. As I came by Junpei greeted me with my pet name, _'Kari-tan'_ that he made up. I growled at him for the name. He didn't seem fazed, but the twins happily greeted me as _'Nao-chan.'_ So I smiled at them and greeted them too. Akihiko noticed us and asked if we were free today. Then Minako somehow got glares from _'them'_. I didn't get as much since I'm popular around here and they didn't want to get in my way or else I could just flip them like pancakes and break a bone or two.

"Hell yeah! Watcha got in mind?" Junpei asked excitedly thinking he was going with the crazy fan girls.

"I want the three of you to meet me at the Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

"Th-The police station?" Junpei panicked. "You mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends...?"

"Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache," Akihiko said annoyed. "Anyway, I'm going to head out. ...Don't keep me waiting." Once that said he left.

"Awww... Why can't he be more friendly?" The first fan girl sighed disappointed.

"But, that's what makes him so cool!" Fan girl number two said and they all left.

"How can he not know their names? I mean, seriously! Look at them!" Junpei exaggerated. "Oh, well."

We all sweat dropped at the action. I know how it feels to be surrounded by fan girls especially when I'm the girl and the fans are the guys. I sighed until I heard some guys talking behind us. Turning my head and caught a glimpse of the fan club for me. Speak of the devil. Ugh. Great. Just when I had to deal with fan girls, I now have to deal with _'them'_. Walking up to me they said hey and trying to act cool around me. Wannabe's. I swear, the next thing I know I need is a little more jump for the crowed that slows me down like this and squeal like pigs. I rubbed my neck in annoyance and fully turn to them.

"What do you guys want now?" I said annoyed with an irk mark on my head.

They said nothing and they wanted to hang out with me. But I'm sure the two male Persona-users sense the glares they've been given to them. So I decided to full out flatly deny their request and stalked off. The guys wish that I was too, as friendly. I am, but I just hate fans. They don't know the difference from personal space and being friends with them or just a simple acquaintance. Idiots. Then Junpei said along the lines of _'that's harsh.'_

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Akihiko-sempai said to meet him at the police station," I stopped halfway, turning my head.

"Oh, uh, right. Comin'" Junpei jogged along with the twins.

Sighing I decided to catch up with them by jogging to. But it does feel great to have a light jog. My bangs flowing in the air, the little bells that jingle on my hair bun. My bag hanging on my side, feels like old times. It's really been a while since I'm actually this free. But I have so many things topping off with it: Tartarus, school, my popularity, my studies, my social life, and after school clubs. Next thing you know all this will stress me out and I'll just go to a crazy asylum. Though I hope that won't happen.

~Paulownia Mall/Police Station~

"Thank you, Sir," Akihiko said immediately, he then turned to us. "Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier."

There stood a man in police uniform who seemed to be really up-tight. He just stared at us for most of the time being.

"I was waiting for you guys," Akihiko inputted. "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." He handed each of the three new comers five thousand yen.

"R-Really? Sweet!" Junpei surprised of the free allowance.

"You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections... But these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free," the Officer inputted the facts.

"I realized that," Akihiko smirked. "Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." With that said he left.

"I've been informed about you three. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right," Officer Kurosawa informed about his situation.

We thanked him for his support and left the station. When we got out Junpei felt a bit disappointed. He complained that they only got five thousand yen. But I said that we could get more while exploring Tartarus. They are usually in brief cases, so it wouldn't matter much. Plus those floating cards I see, but I won't tell anyone. With him still a bit sad he decided to leave. Since we have time still I decided to show them the Nanagaki Shrine.

~Evening~

Mitsuru-sempai greeted us and explained the rules of Tartarus. And that we are able to go out when needed. We decided to go to our rooms study and hit the hay.


	12. Visiting Akihiko

**OMG I FREAKING FORGOT TO ADD THIS LITTLE SCENE WHEN I WAS TYPING UP THE STORY LINE! AND THAT'S SHINJIRO'S SCENE WHERE WE GET TO FIRST MEET HIM IN THE HOSPITAL WHEN THEY WERE GOING TO VISIT AKIHIKO! T_T I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I SKIPPED IT AND I FORGOT ABOUT WHEN I ONLY REMEMBERED THE "MAIN PARTS!" WHERE WE HAD THEM GO TO OFFICER KUROSAWA THEN TO THE FIRST FULL MOON BATTLE! I FEEL SO ASHAMED! BAD AUTHOR! BAD! T^T SO THIS IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 10!**

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE. THEY BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND THAT IS ATLUS. I ONLY OWN A COPY OF THEIR GAME NOTHING MORE!**

**Okay now that my crying is done let's get on with the story... still sad that I skipped a scene ;'(**

* * *

~May 1, 2009, Friday, Early Morning School Gates~

Minako, Minato, Yukari, and I have been walking to school together after everything have settled. But you got to admit it's getting warmer. It's really warm that I feel I should take my sweater off. Though today went by faster than I expected.

~Lunch, Class Room~

Yukari, Minako, and I have decided to eat together. Minato and Junpei were somewhere else. Probably trying to hit on girls. I sighed at the thought of failed attempts they would go through. I shook my head at the thought. Boys. Putting that aside Minako and I have chatted the most out of Yukari. She seemed... tense. She even barely touched her food. I looked at her skeptically.

"Hey, Yukari-chan, you ok?" I asked while I had a shrimp ball hanging on the end of my chop sticks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine don't worry. Just a lot on my mind that's all," She replied looking off to the side.

"Is it about the Apathy Syndrome that hasn't decreased since the last time we checked," I whispered so no one would hear us. She gave a small gasp and nodded. I thought so. "Don't worry about it Yukari-chan. We can do it. We can solve this." I reassured her. She gave a faint smile and nodded. She seem to be a little tense now. So we go on with whatever topic we left off and had a little fun.

~After School, Class 2-F~

Minato, Minako, and Junpei have stayed in class for a little bit while me and Yukari checked something out of the clubs. Though there was nothing to do there besides checking in on some stuff. Getting things in order and all that.

"FYI, Akihiko-san's at the hospital getting a checkup," Junpei spoke as he stretched his muscles. "He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something. Yup, he knows who to count on."

Me and Yukari decided to return for our stuff when we heard Junpei speaking saying someone knows that they could count on him. Yeah right. Junpei can't even hold off on his own.

"He only asked you cuz you don't have any thing to do after school," Yukari remarked.

"H-Hey, I resent that," Junpei panicked.

"I'm just kidding. So, what'd he want you to bring?" Yukari giggled then asked what Sempai wanted.

"The class roster for 2-E," Junpei answered, he was confused at why he needed it to.

"What's he want that for?" I know why he needs it. My persona kinda sensed a presence in the facilities. It's not strong but will become stronger soon. It's really faint but I can tell it's there. Yeah, it's another persona user. I heard it's a girl. But we will see it unfold if she has the potential or not. "...Well, I don't have practice today so I'll go with you." Yukari finished.

"Same here," I said.

"You guys are coming to, right?" Me and Yukari asked in unison. Man if this happens all the time I will be scarred for life.

"Sure," the twins said.

"Cool," We said except for Junpei.

"W-Wait a minute..." Junpei awe struck at the decision.

"What? Is there a problem?" Yukari looked at Junpei with confusion and a hint of worry in her tone of voice.

"Well, it was ME he asked..." Junpei complained. Like we care. You're not that important. Well maybe a little, just as a friend. And idiotic friend. If that's all good with you all? Whatever. Ignoring Junpei's comment we all left for the Hospital.

~Tatsumi Memorial Hospital~

Entering Akihiko-sempai's room to only reveal that no one was there. We were shocked at why it is so empty. But when we looked straight ahead we saw a man in a beanie hat, maroon coat, black slacks, hair brown-ish gray-ish, leaning back on a chair. He seemed to be glaring at us. Okay, I think I'm a bit scared now.

"Umm... is... Akihiko-sempai...?" Junpei spoke out of the five of us. The man just gave us a blank stare and didn't answer. I cower behind Minato for a bit, but I seem to have a glare of Yukari. Great... I anime sweat dropped. Yukari, jealous, a man who looks like some kind of thug. A bad influence to me. I lightly grabbed Minato's coat in fear. "...in this room? By any chance?" Junpei finished trying to flush out a smile from the a beanie man. Yeah, That's what I'm going to call him form now on, Beanie Man.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Akihiko-sempai spoke as he walked in making me slightly jump out of my skin. man this day just got better and better, I thought sarcastically.

"We came to see you!" Yukari happily excalied as she smiled seeing that sempai is alright. we all turned around seeing an surprised sempai. "But.. it deson't look like anythings wrong with you." Yukari was then confused.

"I'm just here for a checkup," Sempai concluded her thought.

"Is that it, Aki?" the beanie man spoke as he got up startling me from his sudden outburst. His voice sounded rugged. I swear he is scaring me half to death.

"Yeah, thanks," Aki, a nickname that this man have gave Akihiko-sempai, thanked him. Must be an old friend.

"Tch... I don't have time for this shit," the beanie man spoked. Okay he has a foul mouth. I don't like people who has foul mouth. They think they are all cool and crap. But they are not. Bunch of low lives. After he said that he just started walking. He then paused looking at us to move out the way or else. But when he turned to Mina-chan he had a slight wide eye. "You... Never mind," he then left.

"Wh-who was that?" Junpei asked frightened.

"A friend from school... sort of," Akihiko-sempai sounded hesitant. And what does he mean "sort of." He barely talks to anyone about himself. The only person who knew him is Mitsuru-sempai but I barely talk to her also. I guess we will find out soon enough. Shaking that thought Akihiko-sempai continued, "You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases have been increasing? Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it. Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?" He then turned to the capped teen.

"Of course Sempai," Junpei felt accomplished. We panicked when Akihiko-sempai moved his arm around. "Uh, you shouldn't move your arm..."

"Junpei's right, Sempai," I said coming out from behind Minato.

"It's nothing," he shrugged it off. "I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training." Boy he has a fetish for training. He's going to over exert himself if he does that he's going to whined up in the hospital again.

"Yeah! Gekkoukan's golden boy!" Junpei encouraged him with his voice sounding more ecstatic. "He was born to be in the ring!" Yukairr, Minato, Minako, and I looked at him and slightly anime sweat dropped.

"Somtimes, I really don't get you." Akihiko-sempai said in confusion. I anime sweat dropped to that even more. Junpei had a confused look and we turned back to our Sempai.

"By the way, Sempai, why boxing?" Yukari asked out of the blue.

"You mean, why did I choose that sport?" Sempai rephrased Yukari question. "Well, it's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless... and I don't want to feel that way again," This time he had a pained look. He then lifted his fist up in the air, "besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it,' Junpei a little shocked at the response. It's always like him to say things like that. I shook my head. Boys. "Ya know, I'm into games too..." Right video games more like it. I glared at the capped teen of his way of games.

"Yeah, VIDEO games," Yukari contorted and putting emphasis on video. At least me and Yukari are on the same boat with this.

"Hey, they're good for hand-eye coordination!" Junpei trying to weave out of this with some kind of logic. Me and Yukari anime sweat dropped. at his response. I shook my head and hopefully ignore that for the day.

~Evening, Lounge~

Returning home we went to our rooms and study and do what ever homework we have. Nothing much to say the least. Everything is too quiet so I ended up falling asleep while I was working on some of my homework.


	13. Full Moon Battle 1

**YAY! The 12th chapter is here. OMG. I know this is exciting isn't it. This is the battle of the Shadow Priestess Arcana thing which looked really ugh. I don't want to imagine that right now, on the monorail. And after that we will save Fuuka, battle the emperor and empress, battle in Shirakawa boulevard with the hierophant, have the little shower scene, battle the lover, go to Yakushima, meet Aigis, etc. Let's go! Oh yeah disclaimer time... WHEE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE IN ANY WAY THEY BELONG TO ATLUS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC NOAMI AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME OF P3P.**

**Minato: Why do we have a hyper active author?**

**Minako: I don't know...**

**Junpei: She's probably high on something.**

**JPR8686 (me or justplainrandom8686): I'm not high I'm just bored. I've been sitting on my ass for so long typing this story up for the past month and this is how I get appreciated by you guys. Plain rude, maybe I should stop typing this then.**

**Akihiko *on stage*: Come on you guys the chapter is about to begin we can't keep the readers waiting!**

**The Three: Coming Sempai! *Runs towards the stage and ended up crashing down***

**Junpei: WHAT THE HELL? THAT HURT!**

**Minako: JUNPEI GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!**

**Minato: BETTER YET HOW 'BOUT YOU GUYS GET OFF ME!**

**JRP8686: Whoops. ^^' I accidentally press the trap door button instead of the spotlights! Sorry! Hehehe :D Serves you guys' right for saying I'm high. So let the stories begin!**

~May 9, 2009 Morning~

Going to school, Akihiko-sempai greeted us at the school gates.

"Hey have you been training in Tartarus?" The senior asked.

"Yup! Don't worry about it Sempai," the twins answered while I was minding my own business.

"Great. Once my wounds heal up I'll be back in action. Just don't rely on me alright," with that said the bell rang to signal all students to get to their respective rooms. So we decided to casually walk there talking about different things besides Tartarus.

~Dark Hour, Command Room~

No karate club today, but we all have to be back at the dorms early since this is a full moon operation. Mitsuru-sempai and I are in the command room trying to get signals outside of Tartarus. But all we hear is static from the small portable device. Sometimes I wonder if this is much of what the red-headed personas, Penthesilea can do, along with mines. My persona wasn't much of a scanner persona more of a battle type. Mitsuru-sempai then sighs out of frustration as Akihiko-sempai entered the room.

"You guys are still at it?" Sempai, shocked to see us still tampering with the radio.

"Yeah. You never know when the enemy might appear," Mitsuru-sempai being cautious.

"But, I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus? Even if you had help from Naomi," the male senior retaliated on Mitsuru-sempai's efforts.

"To be honest, I lack the power..." she looked down clutching her shoulder arm tightly, "Maybe this is the best Penthesilea can do in terms of data gathering. Although, the power of Persona seems to be much broader than I thought. We've even got someone who can switch Personas in the middle of battle."

She has to be referring to the Arisato Twins. Though I do admit when Mitsuru-sempai and the others saw how they battle from time to time when we went to Tartarus she sense the ability of how they could summon multiple Personas, which I am sometimes jealous of since I can only summon two. My contract was nullified 'cause of some circumstances that happened long ago. I couldn't complete the task at hand.

"There's something special about their ability. It hasn't been that long since his awakening, either," Mitsuru-sempai finished.

"I got to admit, I was surprised too," Akihiko-sempai then added. "But in the end, it's up to them whether or not they can reach their full potential."

After hearing that I went back to work on the radio device and searched for anything while the seniors are still talking. Turning different knobs on the communicator I somehow got it to locate a Shadow nearby.

"I think I found something!" I exclaimed bursting up from my seat.

"Huh?" Mitsuru-sempai then closed in seeing that it was a Shadow that the cruddy device located. "It really is a Shadow!"

"What? You actually found one?" Akihiko-sempai ran to our spots peering onto the communicator.

"Um, Sempai, something's not right. It's way too big for it to be a normal Shadow," I muttered as I watched the readings of the Shadow escalating that reaches over the charts. "We've never encountered anything like-" Oh no. Soon realizing how bad it was, I remembered it was one of the battles on the roof when the dorm was attacked. Damn it. It's one of them again.

"You mean it's one of those!" Akihiko-sempai screeched (not literally) in astonishment.

"I guess so," I muttered again while Mitsuru-sempai said it must be.

"Well then, this is gonna be fun," Akihiko-sempai being again amused by the sudden danger that might lurk when battling the big ol' bad Shadow. "I'll wake up the others." With that said he ran to the monitor and pressing the warning button.

For a little while the quad finally made it as I watched the monitor of where the Shadow might be. This will be a long night as always when it comes to the Dark Hour. Maybe not long enough. I didn't want to deal with anything else right now, but this is my top priority to stop any Shadows lurking in the city.

"We're here!" Yukari announced.

"Where is it? I'll rip it to a new one!" Junpei exclaimed.

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," I informed the group. "We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one."

"We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible," Mitsuru-sempai added in. "Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic."

"That must be avoided at all cost," I finished for her.

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well count me in!" Junpei is again being ecstatic on the idea. He really likes being the hero even though no one would recognize us for it which is a shame. Yukari sighed and muttered Junpei's name.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman," Mitsuru-sempai ordered.

"Wha-! Are you kidding! I'm going!" He complained childishly.

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance," Mitsuru-sempai argued back. Okay that must really hurt his pride by striking that poor little nerve of his. He muttered an _"I can't believe this shit."_

"They'll fare better than you, in your current state, Akihiko-sempai," I placed my arm on my hip as I slightly leaned on my left leg. "Have faith in them, Sempai... They're ready. You'll get your chance. But for now, wait for the Chairman."

Akihiko was still reluctant about letting them go but has to agree to it. He then muttered, "Damnit..."

"Relax! I've got it covered!" Junpei took over the conversation.

"I guess I've got no choice..." he turned to the Twins, "You two are in charge."

"Them again...?" Junpei complained that he didn't get to be the leader like last time. Like I said before he is unreliable source to have the thoughts of jumping into action without much thought to it. That's why he should never ever be the leader in anything at all.

"We're counting on you..." Mitsuru-sempai glided up to them placing high hopes of them to be safe.

"We'll do it," they said in unison.

"Heh, looks like you're stuck plain' the leader again... sucks to be you." Junpei sarcastically remarked.

"You should let the three of them go first, Sempai," I added in. "If you're providing backup out there you'll need time to get ready, right?"

"Wait for me in front of the station. I'll be there as soon as I can." Mitsuru-sempai ordered.

"Got it. Alright, let's go!" Yukari led the group out the command room.

~Port Island Station~

We were waiting for Sempai to arrive with her equipment outside the station. Minato and Minako were sitting on the stairs on one side with Mad Bull to drink. Junpei was on the other side of where the twins were sitting, drinking an energy drink. Yukari was standing doing a look out of the area. I was on the tip of the stairs looking out to the world. If only the Dark Hour didn't exist. This would have been one of the most beautiful nights ever. Turning away, down the stairs, I sat down right in front of Minato. For some reason I ended up leaning up against his shin. I guess staying up till midnight really made me a bit tired. Minato looked down at me which I had the feeling he did. He didn't shuffle or anything. I guess he must have known that I didn't get any rest when we were waiting for the Dark Hour, seeing if we could find anything since I got back to the Dorms to help Sempai. _'She must be really tired. If only I could tell her to at least take a quick nap. Even my sister ended up taking a quick nap on my shoulder.'_ Minato thought as he stared at us two for leaning against him as if he were some kind of pillow.

"Where is she?" Yukari worriedly asked as she scouted the area.

"She'll be here soon," Junpei reassured.

"There's a full moon tonight..." Yukari added in as she looked up to the sky. Everyone in turn did the exact same thing. "But, it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour..." And there she goes, whining about everything. And yes I do admit it... I hate whiny people. While we were mesmerized by the moon we hear motor running in the distance.

"...Huh? What the…?" Junpei looked around to find the source, as everyone else. That is... until he saw something really surprising for him to see. Mitsuru then revved up towards us, me jumping back before I could get run over. Which I do have to admit is not a pretty sight to see. One thing is how the Kirijo group can make something for the Dark Hour so easily. That I will never know.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mitsuru-sempai said after she removed the key from the ignition and removing her helmet. Someday I will get one for my own. Motorcycles are so cool. "Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside the monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"Are you serious? Isn't that dangerous...?" Junpei panicked at the idea of walking on the tracks of the monorail. I think he just forgot that nothing works in the Dark Hour... I anime sweat dropped. Idiot.

"Don't worry, no electrical equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including the monorails," Mitsuru-sempai reassured.

"But, your bike..." Junpei still can't believe of the idea, and wasn't sure if there were other electrical devices might work during this hidden hour.

"It's special," Mitsuru-sempai lightly smiled at the handy device on how it could operate in the Dark Hour unlike any other. "Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately." She turned back to being serious as the communicator beeped. "Let's get started."

"Okay," Yukari nodded her head.

"L-Let's do this!" Junpei seemed a bit reluctant, but agreed as we all left to pay a visit to our little _"friend:"_ the Shadow.

~Tracks to Monorail Train~

We were in our battle stance on the tracks. Mitsuru-sempai informed us about the Shadow being 200 meters ahead. Confirming that we got our Shadow locked we started to run towards the train which wasn't very far.

"This is it... right?" Yukari looked at the train ahead of us.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru-sempai spoke trough the communicator.

"Yes, we can hear you loud and clear, Sempai," I answered. "We just got here, but we don't see anything out of the ordinary..."

"The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution and stay together," Mitsuru-sempai warned and signed off.

"Alright," I respond and turned to the quad.

"Heheh, my Persona's just beggin' to be used!" Junpei is excited again. Nodding our heads we headed towards the ladder where the opening was. Yukari climbed up first.

"...Don't look up," Yukari paused half way and turning back to the two guys that was standing to the side. Almost forgot about that. Good thing Yukari warned them or else they'll get a good look. They nodded and Yukari went up then Minako then me. When all the girls are up the guys went with Minato first then Junpei.

~Monorail 10th/11th Carriage~

"This poor stiff must be a passenger..." Junpei spoke as he saw the black coffin sitting there with its eerie red glow. "He's been Transmogged, huh... creepy." He admitted it. "So... guys like him don't remember a thing, right? It's probably better that way."

"Huh...? Wait a minute. We're not at a station, but the doors are wide-" Yukari notice the flaw, but was cut off when the door closed off on us while Junpei ran towards the door only to get his finger caught in a bad place.

"Damn, it won't open!" Junpei trying to pry the door open along with his fingers. "Ow, my fingers! Will you look at them! They're all jacked up!" Junpei's finger throb a light red. Damnit all and its irony. Growling under my breath I cursed colorful words of how stupid that I didn't notice it before. It's a damn trap that the Shadow planned out. It forced open the door and to lead us in here to probably kill us or suck our brains dry to a raisin.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mitsuru-sempai spoke through the communicators again sounding worried.

"It looks like we're trapped inside..." Yukari informed the support senior.

"It must be the Shadow... It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution!" She then signed off.

"R-Roger!" Yukari stuttered a bit.

"Right!" I confidently spoke.

"We'll handle this!" The twins finally spoke. With everything said we ran down the train getting into the next cart. I felt bad that most of the passengers won't be able to escape during the hour, since they might get hit with any battles that might go on. Let's hope they don't get in the way.

~8th/9th Carriage~

"What the there's no Shadows!" Junpei exclaimed of the weird phenomenon. So we continued down the carriage without any trouble. Though, I feel like something is wrong here. This is my instincts talking mostly. Things have been way too easy from the start. No Shadows attacked when we were in the last cart or this cart. This doesn't make any sense at all.

"This is really creepy," Yukari then complained as we continue down the carriage to only be jumped by a Shadow that's in front of us. Yukari gasp as Junpei yelled as he tried to go after the retreating Shadow. I knew something is wrong.

"Wait. Something's not right... The enemy is acting strangely," Mitsuru-sempai finally spoke.

"But, if we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!" Junpei was frustrated for not going up against the Shadow.

"Minato, Minako, you're in charge over there. What do you think?" Mitsuru- sempai asked the two leaders of the group for any suggestions.

"I think we should be careful," the twins responded.

"Yes, I agree."

"But, why would it retreat after revealing itself? It doesn't make sense," I added in with a confused tone as I thought about the event that took place a few minutes ago. It's not right. Something is really wrong. But, what is it? I'm thinking he's trying to lead us somewhere.

"Who needs your advice?" Junpei stomped his foot on the ground and yelled at the leaders out of frustration. "We can beat that thing no problem! Hell, I'll do it myself!" With that said he ran off.

"Junpei! Wait!" Yukari panicked as he watched his figure disappear to just a mere shadow.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Mitsuru-sempai exclaimed as she sense the Shadow stalking behind us. The shadows dropped down on us and thus the battle began.

I took my place at the side of where Mi-chan was. Minato next to her and then Yukari surrounding the two enemies. With four against two this should be no problem.

"Sempai, scan the target, please!" Minako ordered.

"Very well. Give me a moment," Mitsuru-sempai said as she went to tracking the Shadows weakness. The enemy looked like floating tattered beds of sheet with a brown book hanging from a light blue to aquamarine colored basket like crown. And of course the red mask to go with it.

Minato started off with summoning Omoikane, a Persona of a brain with jellyfish like tentacles for arms. I heard of this persona that has the knowledge of everything. Which I'm very impressed that they do actually have knowledge of things they worked out, which he attacked with zio, an electrical attack which was strong so it killed it off. Minako went next in turn and summoned Yomotsu-Shikome. She tried a mudo attack which didn't help much considering its low chances of killing it. Then the last enemy attacked with a simple slash attack on me which I easily dodged. Then the next turn is Yukari who went with a garu skill and was able to take little damage. Yukari is a bit weak since she has the lowest HP and SP out of everyone. So we try to make sure she doesn't pass out first. I was last and I used my fan and threw towards the Spurious Book. As the flying metal fan flew in a fast pace, The Spurious Book took heavy damage and killed it off to a black smoke.

"Hurry! I'm worried about Iori," Mitsuru-sempai warned as the battle ended.

"This is just what the enemy wanted..." Yukari sighed as she spoke to us.

"We have no choice," Mitsuru-sempai spoke. "You have to go after him, or you'll be picked off one by one." That's just great. A nice welcoming present to only be taking out one by one by Shadows. Like those scary movies when you're cursed for entering a house. It's the grudge all over again. Whoopty freaking doo.

"Damnit, Stupei! What are you thinking?" Yukari yelled at thin air as she stomped the monorail, using a new nickname she made up for the capped persona user.

"From what I can tell, he's only a few cars ahead," Mitsuru-sempai informed.

"Okay, we'll catch up to-" Yukari began as we ran but only to be stopped short on more Shadows that appeared from the next carriage. Just my luck, it's just one battle to the next. Really now! REALLY! "Gah! Get out of our way!" Yukari is now furious.

Knowing now we have three enemies. Two are the same like last time and a new enemy that looked like a cross and a red and blue scale at the same time. Of course like last time we attacked normally with zio, garu, my fan/sword, and buff/de-buff attacks. After the battle we continued down the cart.

~6th/7th Carriage~

Of course Junpei isn't here. You know what I'm going to start calling him Stupei too. That idiot. We ran until Yukari spoke about Junpei knowing that it's reckless for going on his own like this and blah, blah, blah. Nothing much, but coffined people. No Shadows in the area too. But I bet there's some in the next cart.

~4th/5th Carriage~

Almost there. Oh wait I stand corrected. Make that we are here. Junpei was facing off with three shadows on his own. It even looks like he's struggling. I might as well go help him. Idiot. No joke.

"Junpei!" Yukari yelled his name as we approached.

"...I've got it under control!" Junpei fought off the Shadows, but still getting beaten up a bit.

"Yeah right! Even if you got it _"under control,"_ you still need our help!" I yelled back at his idiocy.

"Take this, you freak of nature!" Junpei swung his two handed sword around trying to defend himself and attack at the same time. How long can he keep this up? I sighed frustrated. We ran up to him so we decided to help out.

The enemy has the scale shadow, the floating sheet shadow and a pink hand like shadow with a ring... I don't know who comes up with these forms. Of course we do the usual with Minato with zio, Minako with buff/de-buff, Yukari with garu, Junpei with physical attacks with his Persona, but take down his health, and mine the usual fan/sword. It wasn't hard since we trained in Tartarus for a while. So we're strong enough to take them out with one attack. Once the battle is over we walked up to Junpei who was on the floor wiped out from the attacks the Shadows made.

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen!" Yukari scolded. "...So, are you alright?" Yukari turned too concerned.

"O-Of course I am..." Junpei muttered. "I was doin' just fine..."

"Excuse me!" Yukari took the meltdown.

"Be careful you three!" Mitsuru-sempai finally spoke warning us about something. "I don't detect any movement, but stay alert!" We took our stance and watched our surroundings. That's when we heard a screeching rumble in the system. Wait, are we moving? The handles that hung from the bar swung back and forth and the train vibrated.

"Ugh! The train is moving!" I exclaimed as the quad looked at me with a shocked face.

"It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control..." Mitsuru-sempai spoke calmly. Why is she calm about this? Next thing we know we're going to crash! This is bad really bad news.

"Whaddya mean _"it seems,"_ Yukari remarked as we looked out the windows.

"This does not look good..." Junpei muttered, as the scene pass by out the windows.

"...If we can't stop that thing it'll crash into another train!" Mitsuru-sempai exclaimed. Oh now you thought of it. A little late don't you think?

"NO!" Yukari screamed.

"Calm down and listen. Even though my Persona is kind of a scanner, there is a strong presence in the front car. That must be the reason why this train is moving and the one we are after," I explained to them as naturally as I can. But I'm kind of scared right know seeing how fast we are going. Calculating that, it must be... at least 40 mph. At this rate it's about 5 minutes. Yup. What a beautiful night it is, huh? But, after I said that, three more enemies appeared. Two pink hands and a table with floating kitchen knives and other utensils.

"What kind of crazy ride is this?" Junpei yelled as he ran towards the Shadows in hoping to defeat it. And of course we did and continued on. **(Sorry got too lazy to explain the battle scene here. You get the point already).**

~2nd/3rd~

This wasn't much besides battling out Shadows and what not.

~Front Cart~

Running up Junpei exclaimed, "There it is...!" Then saying, "What the hell?" And from the looks of it the Shadow looked like a lady, with a baby blue cloth on the bottom with her legs spread out. Half her body is black and white with a pink butterfly mask. The weird tentacles spread around the cart that's also black and white which seems like her hair. This is the Shadow of the Priestess Arcana.

"Is this the friggin' Boss?" Junpei did not believe on what he is seeing. And I got to admit. I agree with Junpei for once.

"We're in the front car: it's gotta be!" I yelled back at him.

"Hurry!" Mitsuru-sempai commanded. With that said we rushed into battle. With the time ticking down and the boss is in front of us, this is our lives at stake when the car is speeding down the track at a lightning pace.** (AN: Too lazy to describe the battle scene again sorry... on to the story ^^').**

"Did we make it in time?" Junpei still panic stricken. "Hey!" Why're we still moving?"

"We're going too fast!" We have to put on the brakes or else...!" Yukari yelled.

"What are you waiting for? There's a train up ahead!" I yelled as I used my persona's ability to scan a little bit on what up ahead.

"Damnit! I don't know how to stop this thing!" Junpei freaking out as the train up ahead closed in.

"Kyaaah!" Yukari screamed as the twins and somehow, I ended up pulling the brakes.

With one tug, there was screeching in the background as we started to tumble around the front, landing almost on top of each other, as Yukari and Junpei were trying to hide from the impact. Fudge... I closed my eyes and prayed that we're going to be alive. I swear how many times I will die during the dark hour. I don't mind being unconscious, but dying is a whole different story. As soon as the screeching of the monorail stopped, I slightly opened my eyes to take a peek. I'm alive? Sweet! I am! I got up to see that we're mere inches away from the other monorail. So~ freaking close for comfort... I sighed in relief. We got up and walked calmly to the two who were still cowering.

"D-Did we stop...?" Junpei muttered out.

"I-I think so..." Yukari added in.

"Is everybody alright?" Mitsuru-sempai spoke through the communicators.

"Don't worry, Sempai. We are," I calmly spoke to her to give her our status.

"Ha, haha... My knees are shaking..." Yukari faked laugh as she still trembled like a helpless pup.

"Dude... I'm like drenched in sweat..." Junpei got up wobbling at the process.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." Mitsuru sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job, so come on home." She congratulated as we started to walk out the monorail.

"But, how did you guys know which one was the brake?" Yukari asked as we were walking.

"I trusted my instincts," Minato and I spoke at the same time.

"Women intuition," Minako spoke.

"You guys saved me again," Yukari mumbled. "...Thanks."

~Command Room~

_BEEP! _"Akihiko here," The silver senior answered as the Chairman stood right beside him.

"This is Mitsuru. We've successfully completed the operation. The monorail didn't sustain any noticeable damage," The red headed senior reported any causality.

"Thank you, Mitsuru," The Chairman spoke after her. "When I heard they'd hijacked a monorail I feared the worst. Well done. Now, I don't have to worry about tomorrow's headline."

"The team did a great job," Mitsuru reported. "They're learning quickly."

"But, what are the Shadows up to?" Akihiko muttered, contemplating on the Shadows motives. "Taking over a monorail... This is getting out of hand."

"I'll be looking into the matter," Ikutsuki suggested.

"Does this mean... It's begun?" Mitsuru asked about what she thinks of the Shadows.

"Hmmm... Let's not jump to any conclusions," Ikutsuki taking the info he had and trying to _"piece it together."_ "For now we should study their behavior patterns or clues. We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move."

"If I had more power, things wouldn't be so difficult for the others," Mitsuru a bit deceived of her limitations.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing fine," Ikutsuki reassured her. "More importantly... Do you have anything to drink, Akihiko?" The Chairman asked the silver senior. I guess that's why he seemed tired. He must have ridden his bike here. Serves him right... I still don't like him. He was panting a bit when he spoke to Mitsuru and I heard the whole conversation.

"Huh...? Why do you look so tired Ikutsuki-san?" The senior did not notice the wiped out advisor. "Wait... Don't tell me that bicycle outside is yours?" He realized the difference of why the bike was out in the dorms.

"Boy, am I gonna be sore tomorrow!" He placed both his hands on his knees faking the stance that he is alright.

* * *

**Sorry peoples for the two weeks of no updating... I've been really busy with school... I know this is a lame excuse I do in almost every chapter but high school is tearing me down with projects, after projects, after projects. I barely get any free time. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And I might say... this is the longest chapter I've made in so long. Over 5,000 words! What and accomplishment! :D okay till the next chapter or update peoples. :) BYE!**


	14. First Semester Midterms Test

**Oh Snaps! Yup time for updates. As in chapter updates :D. I know it's really been a long time and school does not want me to be updating my stories very often. I'm trying my best here to entertain you with this story okay. :O Plus the other story I'm trying to do. And that's JSTF/JGR. Just be lucky I'm trying to get free time to do this. :| Another thing is that this chapter might be a little short so be aware for it. It's just them taking the test. So there will be six days stuck in this chapter all in one. Note they are the answers to the question if you are playing the portable and FES version. I'm not sure about the original Persona 3 version. They had different questions before they had to remake it and change it a bit. I'm going to start the little side stories after this chapter. They will be about of course side quests, side battles in Tartarus, Social Link mentioning's, and randomness. But they are before the first full moon boss battles. So let's just get this over with.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSON 3/FES/PORTABLE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS AND THAT'S ATLUS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS NOAMI, CLYDE, HER PERSONAE AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME.**

**Ok peoples let's get on with the stories.

* * *

**

~March 18, 09~

Oh no! It's the first semester exam. And guess what? I'm panicking big time. But I shouldn't worry too much, right? I studied so I should be good. I hope. I sighed, pathetic me. Sitting down, the only thing to see was everyone nervous about the test. The paper was handed out and as it got to me I skimmed the paper to see if there is anything I don't know. Guess what? Just my luck all of them I major on. I was able to quickly write my answers.

~March 19, 09~

It's day two of the first semester tests. Answering the question to what I know in the Japanese to English translation I was doing fairly well. This is easy as cake. Oh look! It's a question I know. _"How would you translate "pan" in English?"_ That's simple, it's bread. Scribbling down my answers left and right I was able to finish before class ended.

~March 20, 09~

It's day three. Feeling excited now. I could breeze through this, no doubt. For the third time today I scribbled my answers on what I know about Physics. Physics is science for people who don't know. Another question I seem to remember, _"How fast does the Earth rotate near the equator?"_ Again a simple thing, it's faster than sound.

~March 21, 09~

Day four. It's close to the end of the semester finals. And today is about chemistry. I think I'm going to fail chemistry. It's not one of my strong points. So half the time I actually guessed until there was one question I was familiar with. _"What's the name for water high in calcium and magnesium?"_ Hm, I do know it. What was it? Thinking a little bit on the question and the answer finally hit me. It was hard water! How can I be so stupid? I almost slapped myself on the forehead.

~March 22, 09~

Fifth day for the semester finals and it's about Japanese history. I know a lot about Japan since I have been studying about it for a long time. So I actually major this topic the most. I practically zoomed through the questions and making sure they are right. _"Where is the Kitora Tomb Located?"_ Easy. It's in Nara. I zoomed even more and handed in my paper and I had over thirty minutes to spare for class. I feel so accomplished.

~March 23, 09~

It's the last day for the exam. This should at least be easy to do. The papers have been handed to me one last time and I practically zoomed through all of the questions knowing all the answers. Really easy for today. Once I was finished in forty-five minutes I handed the paper in and chill for the next twenty or so minutes resting my brain because of all the studying and writing all the answers I need to know. Yeah time to chill.

* * *

**See didn't I tell you it's a really short chapter. You also better be grateful also 'cause**** if you are playing Persona 3 FES or Portable those are the answers. Well people, till next time. Um, I guess it's more of the side stories. :| You get my point, bye! :O**


	15. Side Story 1

**Well hello lovelies. It's me JPR6868 or justplainrandom6868. It's time for the first side story of the day. YAY! Aren't you just so excited! I am! Randomness and funniness galore. OK maybe not so funny... Well let's get this show and the road! The time span is somewhere between April 17 - May 9. They will be random order also. Let's get this show on the road :D**

**I edited it-ish... well not a lot just some.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/FES/PROTABLE THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS NOAIM, HER PERSONAE, CLYDE, AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME NOTHING MORE. THIS IS JUST A RIGHT TO USE FOR ONES ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

~April 25, 2009 Iwatodai Strip Mall & Bookworms Book Store~

Minato, Minako, and I decided to hang out today. There was nothing to do so we walked around the Iwatodai Strip Mall. As we were walking around past the little restaurant we came towards a little bookstore called the Bookworms. I thought it would be interesting to check it out. Plus I was hoping there would be some good books to read about. Walking towards the little shop Minato and Minako had a confused face. They followed. Opening the door shoji doors I saw two people. The store revealed an old man and woman with tons of books piled on top of each other and in many shelves.

"Hello," I spoke.

"Why hello there," said the old man in a raspy voice, "Do you want fried mackerel?" Okay… why did he ask for fried mackerel from me? It's a bookstore you don't sell fish here.

"My dear, I am so sorry about that," the old lady apologized, "We do not sell fried mackerel here."

"No, it's ok we don't mind," I spoke gently and smiled lightly.

We decided to spend the rest of the day here. Though we had to go back to school because the old man who is Bunkichi & the old woman is Mitsuko said there was a persimmon tree that was planted and wanted to see it. So we retrieve one of the leaves to show him that the tree is fine since we have been seeing the tree there from time to time. They are a really nice old couple. **(Note: April 25 is where you can start the Hierophant Social Link).** Time went on and it was time for us to leave. We said our farewells and returned to the dorm.

~May 3, 2009, Tartarus ~

Okay I'm practically here in Tartarus. Minato got sick so Minako is in charge. The only available people who are able to explore Tartarus are Yukari, Junpei, and Minako. Akihiko-sempai is still unavailable since he is still injured. Mitsuru-sempai is of course the outside scanner. My evoker sitting on the right side of my leg, my sword is sleeping restfully on my back, my fan in its holder, and my red arm band signifying that I'm part of SEES. I'm standing by the velvet room's door. Apparently, Minako went to see Theo and Igor to see if there are any quests to do. I already checked in mine and there won't be more until for a couple days. As I was swinging back and forth on my heels the velvet door opened revealing Minako. I was waiting for orders if she wanted for me to come that was until she sneezed.

"Achoo," Minako sneezed as she covered her nose and mouth.

"Uh, Mi-chan, you okay?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She said trying to hide the fact she's starting to get a cold. I looked at her skeptically. She told me she's fine again until she sneezed again.

"I think we should return. Nato-kun probably got you sick somehow," I said worriedly as I suggested my thought.

"Hikari is right Arisato," Mitsuru-sempai backed me up. "It's better if you rest. If you're out too long your cold will get worse."

"No really I'm fine. I just think someone has been talking about me a lot," She tried to lie with that little feeble tale.

"If you say so," I shrugged my shoulders, "But don't say I didn't warn you." I squinted my eyes towards her and she gave the famous light _"ehe"_ kind of laugh and stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes and walked to the teleporter. When we reached to the 10th floor and went up a couple flights of stairs we came into contact with Shadows. The battle was against the Shadow Hands. We surrounded the hands with our weapons drawn out and in our battle stance. I was waiting for orders the leader want us to do. Minako went first and used a buff skill to raise our attacks. **(Sorry I forgot the names I'll try my best to type in the actual names of the shadows and the attacks but just bare for what I have for now ^^').**

"Let's end this!" I exclaimed pulling my Evoker out. It was my turn and I went with a light attack. That sad thing about light and dark attacks is that they have a low chance of instant killing the shadows. If that didn't work I have agi and bufu for both my personae. Next was the Shadow Hands turn and used agi on me. My persona was able to block that attack and healed me. Yukari went and used garu. It was weak so she attacked the other two with garu and knocked it all down.

"Let's perform an All-Out Attack!" Yukari yelled, wanting to beat the Shadows into a pulp. Minako nodded her head to commence the all-out attack. "Let me at 'em!" We charged to the knocked down shadows and was able to kill one of it. It was the second Shadow's turn and decided to attack Minako.

"Mi-chan!" I yelled. She was getting ready to block the attack but her nose started to get fuzzy and ticklish. Oh no, not now. Mi-chan inhaled and exhaled quickly and sneezed. But the strange thing is she dodged the attack while sneezing. I had a _WTF_ face. And if Junpei and Yukari saw that, they would probably have the _WTF_ face also. How the hell did she dodged the attack with a simple sneeze. **(Don't ask why I put that in there. I had to find something funny to put in there. I think I failed at it though so don't complain to me for the sucky joke. If you can do any better be my guest).** I shook myself out of the trance and decided to finish the battle myself, which is of course successful. Though Minako passed out after the sneeze, I walked up to her and her face looked a bit red. I placed my hand over her forehead and of course she has a fever now. Junpei carried her back to the teleporter and we walked back to the dorms.

"Once Arisato wakes up I'm going to scold her for not watching out for herself," Mitsuru-sempai had an unnoticeable irk mark on her head as we walked. She even gave off those smiles says _"if you mess with me you're going to be executed"._ Yeah and of course I kind of panicked there when I quickly glanced at her. She takes everything so seriously and would not stop until satisfied with the work she has done. I shuddered at the thought.

~April 29, 2009~

"NII-SAN~!" Minako yelled her brothers name. I was just sitting there anime sweet dropping. It's Wednesday and its after school. We are hanging out at the Wakatsu Restaurant in the Iwatodai Strip Mall. Apparently Nato-kun took Mi-chan's food. I don't know how they survive with each other like this. "Give me back my tempura!" Minako yelled at her brother.

I shook my head at them. How do I survive with them? In fact how did I survive with them before? That I will never know. Sighing I decided to ignore there banter and continue eating despite all the eyes I got from the people in the restaurant. Yay! Fun!

~May 1, 2009, After School ~

Average day. Nothing special right now. I stared out the window from my seat. So bored. Another day of boring lectures until my phone silently vibrated in my pocket. Curious, I sneaked my phone out while the teacher was facing the black board. It was from Yukari. Huh? I wonder why she would text me. Another text came and it was from Mina-chan. Hm. I read Yukari's first:

_"Hey! This is so boring! Anythin new from u?"_ The message said, with Yukari trying to start a convo. Replying with everything's the same.

After the message I checked Mina-chan's message. It read: "_Hey do u n Yukari want 2 hang out at the mall? Just us girls?" _I thought about all the homework I got but I can put that off later till I get home so I answered her saying sure.

The next message I recived was from Yukari again. _"Minako-chan is asking that we should hang out at the mall. Are you going?"_

_"Ya. R u?"_ I replied.

_"That's awesome, Kari-chan!"_ Minako text back.

_"IDK mayb,"_ came Yukari's reply.

_"U don't have 2 come if u don't want 2,"_ I text back.

_"I guess I'll go..."_ Yukari still undecided.

_"Ok."_

_"Hey...? What do u think of Minato?"_ Yukari asked out of the blue_._

_"What do you think of Akihiko-sempai?"_ Minako sent her message all out of the blue.

_"Yukari... what do you think about her?"_ Minato too! Why is everyone asking me what I think about the other. So I replied to Yukari first: _"Minato is a quiet guy sure but he is really nice. Always know what 2 do. He knows what 2 say and that's all I can make of him since the last time I saw him since we were 7-10... :/ sorry :( I can't be much help. :( U like him don't u? :3"_

Minako: _"Akihiko-sempai is a strong guy. He can get really over confident. :/ Um... sorry :( IDK much about Akihiko-sempai. I rarely talk to him. Sorry. :/ U like him don't you :3"_

Minato: _"Yukari is a nice girl. :) She's really shy so I would talk to her little by little. Try to get to know her. :p U like her? :3"_

This went on until the teacher called us and read whatever we text to each other. That was a bit embarrassing. _"Quick guys do the quick delete!"_ I text the others.

_"Right!"_ The replied and did what they did. I did the quick delete for my messages and was able to save my butt from reading out. The teacher got mad and gave us after school detention.

~After School~

"This is great," I whispered sarcastically to the others as we sat in the library copying dictionary page. "This is really great."

"Well it can't get any worse we are almost done." Yukari spoke her voice a little above mine.

"Another page! And be quiet!" the councilor scolded us as we groaned. Mouth tight in a thin line, eyebrows scrunched as we glared at Yukari.

"Sorry," Yukari whispered. We just rolled out eyes as we copy the next page. Some day this has been. Mitsuru-sempai is gonna be mad if she hears that we got detention all of a sudden after all my school life of no detention. I sighed as I shook my hand off to wake the cramping hand. This sucks major ass.

* * *

**Well this is the end. I don't know what else to put in here so hoped you enjoy this first side story that never relates to the story as much. Sorry if it wasn't funny. I try too but I have no sense of humor when it comes to typing stories but when it's like real life I am funny in a way.**

**Well see you next time I update :)**


End file.
